


Lucky

by fantastic_geronimo_allonsy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Time Babies, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 28,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic_geronimo_allonsy/pseuds/fantastic_geronimo_allonsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gets an unexpected surprise and needs to talk to The Doctor, but how will he react to the news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How do I tell him?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters

*4 Weeks*

How? This is impossible!

River paced across her living room, deep in thought, breathing rapidly.

How do I tell him?

****  
River sat on the edge of her bathtub, hands shaking. She was late, but there could be hundreds of reasons for that. Teaching at Luna had been stressing her out to no end recently. 2 minutes was up. She glanced down.

“POSITIVE”

The word stared up at her from the offending stick as her hearts thundered in her chest. She thought back to 4 weeks ago. The night she spent with him at Asgard.  
****

River continued to pace back and forth from the window to the door opposite. She thought they were incompatible. He was fully Time-Lord. She was only part Time-Lord; more human that Time-Lord in fact. She had wanted a child ever since she was one herself; she doubted he felt the same way though.

How on Earth am I supposed to tell him this?

I’m just going to have to do it. Just tell him. There’s no other way.

River halted and headed for the draws underneath the window. She pulled out her vortex manipulator and strapped it to her wrist; typing in co-ordinates.  
\-------------------------------------------  
The Doctor whizzed around the brightly coloured control panel, his feet sliding on the glass floor below. He pulled the screen round from his right; checking the environment outside the blue doors. Just as he was about to explore his new destination, a blinding blue light flared across the control room as River Song appeared in a haze of smoke.

“Hello Sweetie.” 

She flashed her trademark smile in order to regain some confidence. This was going to be tough and she had no idea how he would react to her news. If she looked worried, he didn’t notice.

“River, where are we this time?” 

The Doctor sauntered round the console towards his wife, giving her a peck on the lips as he got nearer.

“Picnic at Asgard.”

His eyes widened as he recalled that particular date.

“Ah yes. Well. Anyway, the last time we met was Manhattan although that was a very long time ago.”

River’s eyes softened at the mention of Manhattan. She missed her parents more than she cared to let on. She could really use their help right about now.

That was such a long time ago.

“So what brings you here today, Professor Song?”

He moved back towards the console, checked dials and fiddling with levers.

“I actually came to talk to you about something. Something important.”

Here we go. She thought.

She felt her stomach churn at the thought of telling him.

“Oh? And what might that be, wife?”

He listened intently; sensing the urgency in her voice. She moved close to him, steadying his hands on controls, and took a deep breath. She went to speak but no words left her mouth. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him.

“Well that’s very interesting, River.”

The Doctor smirked at his sarcasm as he moved towards the other side of the console, his back to his wife.

“I’m pregnant.” 

His whole body stilled as the words fell involuntarily from her lips. His forehead creased as he whipped round to face her. He stared at her, disbelieving. The Doctor shook his head and he sprinted up the steps, into the depths of the TARDIS.  
The moment wasn’t quite how River had envisioned it.


	2. Where is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River goes to find The Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter up. Again I don't own Doctor Who and I hope you enjoy. Review and if you have any tips or suggestions, put them in the comments.

*4 Weeks*

River stood motionless in the console room, afraid to move.

He ran. He just ran away.

She had no idea what to do now. She expected a big reaction but not one quite like that. The TARDIS groaned in sympathy for her child.

“I just need to give him some time alone.” River said aloud to no one in particular and made her way toward the TARDIS kitchen.  
\--------------------------------  
2 hours later River found herself back in the control room, talking to the TARDIS again.

“Where is he?” She begged. “I need to talk to him about this.”

So far the TARDIS had been reluctant to share the information; protecting her thief.

“Please!” River shouted.

Taking pity on her, the screen whirred to life and showed a picture of the TARDIS library.

“Thank you.”

She set off in search of the library which had undoubtedly been moved since the last time she was here. If she was honest, she was slightly scared of what she would find when she arrived at her intended destination.  
The library lights were dimmed when River entered. She glanced around the vast room searching for any sign of the Time Lord. Through the book shelves she saw the outline of her husband huddled in a corner with a book. She took a deep breath and moved around the bookcases, towards the figure.

The Doctor’s head shot up as he heard her approach. They stared at one another, neither daring to move or make a sound.

“Sweetie..” River began.

“No, I can’t do this.” The words tumbled from his mouth. “I can’t be a father again.”

River sat on the floor beside The Doctor and took the book from his hands, placing it on the floor in front of them both. She gently took his hand.

“Why not?”

He shook his head, not wanting to share the information.

“Please tell me, Sweetie.”

He sighed and gave in.

“I’ll mess it up. I messed it up once and I don’t want to mess it up again. Not with another child. Everyone who comes near me ends up getting hurt in some way. I don’t want to be responsible for another person’s suffering, let alone my own child’s.”

River pulled The Doctor’s hand towards her lips and softly kissed it, attempting to sooth him. She could understand why he felt this way.

“Oh Doctor. I know you think you’ll mess it up, but I promise you that it won’t happen. Not again. This time it’s different. I’m scared too. I keep thinking that I won’t be able to protect our baby. There are hundreds of people out there that would kill just to get a glimpse of our child. I keep thinking about The Silence and Madame Kovarian. I don’t want what happened to me to happen to my baby as well.”

The Doctor pulled his wife into his arms, realising they were both terrified.

“I want a chance to prove that I am completely void of The Silence’s training. I want to prove that I am no longer a merciless killer and that I’m capable of raising and loving a child properly, like they couldn’t.” Her voice was muffled in his shoulder.

The Doctors features softened at his wife’s confession. She was just as terrified as he was. It just meant that he could be just as determined as she was.

“I want to prove that I don’t mess everything up. I promise River from right now, I will protect you and our child from everyone. The Silence, the Daleks, the Cybermen. Everyone.”

River snuggled into his embrace, for once believing his words. The couple sat together on the floor of the library, ready to begin the next unexpected chapter of their lives together.


	3. Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and River go to get an Ultrasound of their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying the story so far. Again I don't own Doctor Who.

*5 weeks*

River had stayed with The Doctor on the TARDIS for the last week. Not only because she wanted to keep her baby safe but to comfort her husband when he frequently doubted his capability of being a father again. It had happened less and less as the days went by, but it came back to bite him every now and then.

River sat peacefully at the kitchen table nursing a cup of now cold tea whilst The Doctor spun around the kitchen attempting to fry bacon. From the looks of things, he wasn’t doing too well.

“I was thinking about getting an Ultrasound done.” River piped up.

The Doctor turned and sat opposite her at the table, listening to his wife.

“I suppose. We could do to the Sisters of the Infinite Schism. Best hospital in the universe. It’s a bit early though.”

River slowly nodded.

“I know. I just want to see it. Put my mind to rest I guess.”

“Okay.” The Doctor waited for her to say more.

“I’m just worried about people finding out about the baby. People who might want to hurt it.”

He rested his hand on top off her in an attempt to comfort her, something that had been the other way around for the past week.

“I doubt the hospital would release the information to anyone who didn’t truly need to know about it.”

He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

“I suppose. Do you think we could go now?”

“Yeah, why not? Let me finish cooking the bacon first though.”

He moved from the chair and back to the oven where smoke was slowly rising from the grill.

“It’s probably burned now, my love.”  
\---------  
“River Song?”

Her name sounded across the waiting room. Both she and The Doctor moved from their chairs towards the cat-like lady waiting outside the office.

“That’s me.” 

River mentioned as the woman gestured for them to take a seat inside the room.

“Hello, I’m Nurse Campbell.”

The couple nodded and shook her hand.

“Would I be right in thinking that you’re here for an Ultrasound?”

River nodded eager to see her baby.

“Well, let’s do it then. Could you hop up on the table and the back and lift your shirt?” Nurse Campbell smiled and walked to the back of the room.

River sat on the silver table and lifted her shirt.

“This might be a tad cold, Mrs Song.”

The Doctor smiled at the name and held River’s had and the gel was wiped over his wife’s exposed stomach. Shivers shot up River’s spine at the temperature of the blue substance. Nurse Campbell lifted the probe to her abdomen and slowly moved it across in search of the baby. After what felt like ages as small blob appeared in the middle of the ultrasound screen.

“That’s your baby. It looks as if your about 5 weeks along.” Nurse Campbell smiled again.

“She’s beautiful.” River smiled back.

“She? You think the baby is a girl, Riv?” The Doctor rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

“I don’t know. I just think it’s better than ‘it’.” Tears started to cloud her vision at the sight of her new baby.

“Would you like me to print a picture of your baby?”

“Yes please.” The couple said in unison.

Nurse Campbell removed the probe and handed River a cloth to wipe the gel away with.

“I’ll be right back.”

She exited the room and left the couple to talk. Silence followed. Neither knew what to say. Eventually River spoke up.

“I keep wishing my parents were here. To see their grandchild.”

The Doctor moved next to River and brought her into his arms.

“I’m sorry.” He said simply.

“It wasn’t your fault, my love. Mother wanted to go. You and I both know she belongs with Rory.”

“I know. I feel guilty because they were your parents. They should be here for this.”

They moved apart as Nurse Campbell returned with a picture of their child and handed it to The Doctor.

“Here you go. If it’s possible I’d like to see you in 5 weeks time. We should be able to get a better look at the baby then. Any questions?”

“No, I don’t think so. Thank you so much.”

River couldn’t stop staring at the image in her husband’s hands.

“All this will remain private, won’t it?” The Doctor directed his question at Nurse Campbell.

“Yes of course. Hospital policy.”

He nodded, happy with her answer. River moved from the table and thanked the nurse as she walked towards the door. For the first time in a week The Doctor felt content and reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual any tips or thoughts in the comments please. I was thinking about maybe adding some more characters to the story. E.g. Amy + Rory (I'd work it out somehow) If you have any suggestions feel free to comment.


	4. Don’t you dare do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor wants to keep River and his baby safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. A relatively short one this time. This is set just after the last chapter. Enjoy!

*5 weeks*

The TARDIS door swung open as its owners returned hand-in-hand from their appointment. River let go of The Doctor’s hand and waltzed towards the console and started flipping switches.

“Where to now, sweetie?”

A frown appeared on The Doctor’s face.

“You’re not going anywhere in your condition.”

River stopped flipping switches and turned towards her husband, anger on her face.

“Don’t you dare do this. You can’t trap me in The TARDIS for 9 months. That’s not fair.”

“I just want you to be safe. You and the baby.”

He across the console room towards her and enveloped her in a hug. River’s anger dissipated as she wrapped her arms around her husband’s middle, attempting to reassure him. 

“We will be, my love. I’ll make you a deal. We can still travel to places as long as you are there and it isn’t anywhere dangerous?” Her voice was muffled in his shoulder.

The Doctor sighed and gave in; his arm rubbing River’s back.

“Okay, but only if I’m there and it’s not dangerous.” He repeated the terms.

The couple pulled apart but remained in one another’s arms.

“Just remember, sweetie, I’m as scared as you are. We both want our child to be safe and protected.”

The Doctor smiled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The two stumbled further into The TARDIS still wrapped around one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, there won't be any smut in this series. Again any tips or reviews, in the comments please.


	5. Slightly Nauseous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter. I'm greatful for the response that this story has gotten so far and I hope you enjoy.

*6 Weeks*

Less than a week later, the two Time Lords stood in the TARDIS kitchen preparing breakfast, both in their pyjamas. The Doctor busied himself making coffees and cereal. River sat at the table feeling slightly nauseous. Today was the first day she experienced morning sickness and it was getting worse by the minute.

“I’m not sure I want any breakfast, my love.” River groaned; her hand on her stomach.

The Doctor stopped his actions and turned towards her. He moved to the seat next to hers.

“Are you sure? It might help.”

“I don’t think I could keep it down.”

He wrapped his arms around River and gently stroked her back. She relaxed into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. The couple sat like that for a while before pulling apart. The Doctor moved back to the food and finished preparing his breakfast. River rested her head on the table suddenly feeling dizzy. The past two weeks had been a rollercoaster for the pair of them, though especially for River.

The Doctor sat in his chair again and started to eat his breakfast. He glanced over at his wife resting on the table. River screwed up her face at the smell of the coffee.

“Oh God.” She groaned as she pushed the chair back and ran to the nearest bathroom.

The Doctor dropped his spoon and rushed after her. He found her leaning over the toilet and breathing heavily. He grabbed a hair tie from the sink counter and proceeded to tie her curls in place. His hand soothingly rubbed her back as she chucked up last night’s dinner.

Five minutes later River was only dry heaving; her stomach now empty.

“My head is killing.” She raised a hand to her forehead.

“Headache?” She nodded and moaned. “Maybe you should go back to bed.”

Normally, River would protest and insist that she was fine, but on this particular occasion she didn’t have the energy. The Doctor helped her out of the bathroom and towards their bedroom down the hall. She led on the bed as he pulled the crimson covers up around her and tucked her in. He placed a quick kiss to her temple. River buried herself under the cover in the foetal position.

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

The Time Lord turned off the light and pulled the door closed. He went back to the kitchen to finish his food.

After washing up and clearing away any mess, he went to the control room to fix any lose wires under the console. He attempted to reattach broken circuits or parts, but his mind kept drifting back to his wife and their child. He thought about the events of the past two weeks and then about the future. Eventually he gave up and went back to their bedroom.

The Doctor gently pushed the door open and peaked inside the room. He saw a bundle softly breathing under the covers. He removed his shoes and tweed jacket and carefully climbed in the other side, trying not to wake River. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her mid-section and buried his face in her curls. He could honestly say that there was no other place he would rather be than right next to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual any tips or suggestions in the comments. Thank you for reading.


	6. River? What’s wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anxious expression crowded River’s face as she brought a hand to her midsection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another chapter. I returned to school today so updates may be a day or so late. I promise not to forget the story though. As always I'm so happy with the response I have gotten so far. I appreciate it a lot and thank you all for reading this far. Anyway enough of my babbling and enjoy the next chapter.

*7 weeks*  
River sat comfortably daydreaming on the pilot’s seat in the control room as The Doctor whizzed clockwise around the console, playing with dials and switches. His feet slipped several times on the glass floor and he nearly tumbled to the floor at least twice. The last few days had been spent travelling to various planets usually to shop, for River’s benefit of course. Retail therapy seemed to make her a lot happier recently especially since she was experiencing horrific morning sickness. It took a while to convince The Doctor to let her outside of the TARDIS doors despite their conversation a few weeks ago, but he eventually caved. River slowly eased out of her vacant state and watched her husband continue to fiddle with the controls.

“So where to now, River?” The Doctor broke the silence, bringing the screen around from his right.

“Wherever you’d like, sweetie.” 

She was quite content to follow The Doctor around now since the last few days had been dedicated to her needs and desires. Neither of them really knew where they wanted to go. Most of the places they wanted to visit were too dangerous for River to travel to in her condition.

An anxious expression crowded River’s face as she brought a hand to her midsection. The Doctor had picked up on these small details.

“River? What’s wrong?” 

He moved away from the console and towards the chairs she was slumped in. Standing in front of her waiting for an answer, he put a hand on her shoulder as if it would encourage her to talk.

“I don’t know. I’ve had very little pains in my stomach for a few minutes now. At first they were hardly noticeable but they’ve gotten slightly worse. Nothing painful, just worrying.”

The Doctor immediately sat in the chair next to his wife.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well I didn’t think they meant anything because like I said, they were hardly noticeable. It’s only now that I started to worry.”

Suddenly a hundred possibilities and outcomes flooded through her mind as she reached for The Doctor’s hand. He took her hand and gently rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

“We’ll have to go to The Sisters to get you looked at. Okay?”

River stared at him for a while then gave a small nod.

“I’m scared.” She admitted. 

“I know. So am I.” The Doctor pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.  
\---------  
15 minutes later River sat on the same silver table as before, in a hospital gown. The Doctor sat on a chair to her right as they waited for Nurse Campbell. When they arrived, he had gone straight to the main desk and asked to see Nurse Campbell urgently then explained his wife’s situation. They had been rushed into the same room as before and told that she would be along in a minute and that River should change into the rather boring gown. What felt like an eternity, to the couple was probably only around 3 minutes. Nurse Campbell walked swiftly into the room clutching a clipboard, shut the door and moved next to River.

“Hello again. It’s nice to see you again although I wish it could be for a better reason.”

She pulled a stool up next to them and sat down; looking at a slip of paper on her clipboard.

“When did these aches start?” 

She clicked a pen out from her blue standard nurse’s uniform.

“About 20 minutes ago. I didn’t really notice them at first then they became more apparent.”

River’s voice was shaky; she struggled to get the words to leave her mouth. The Doctor saw this and grabbed her hand. Nurse Campbell wrote notes on the paper then rose off of the stool.

“Okay, we’re going to do another ultrasound which should tell us whether or not there is a problem. This time we’ll do an internal ultrasound rather than an external one. If you could sit back.”

River moved back and lifted her legs onto the bench as well. Nurse Campbell pulled the ultrasound machine next to the bench and readied the probe. The Doctor stroked the back of River’s hand with his thumb. The next 30 seconds were uncomfortable for both sides of the couple but in different ways. After a while the small blob appeared on the monitor although it was slightly more developed than when they last saw it.

“Okay that’s your baby. Give me a second.”

Nurse Campbell meticulously stared at the screen looking for anything that could indicate that something might be wrong with the tiny Time Lord. It took her a long time which terrified River. She was adamant that there was a problem with her baby.

“I can’t see anything that would suggest there is a problem and there isn’t any bleeding so I’d say your fine.”

Both parents released a breath they hadn’t realised they’d been holding. The Doctor rested his forehead against his wife’s for a few seconds before pulling apart to listen to the nurse.

“I think what you’re experiencing is contractions of the uterus caused by the growth of the foetus which pushes against the uterus wall. Nothing unusual, but it goes without saying if it gets worse or is accompanied by bleeding then come back straight away.”

River nodded and slid off of the table. The Doctor stood up and shook Nurse Campbells hand.

“Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem. I’ll leave you to get changed.” She smiled and exited the room.

River wrapped her arms around her husband and breathed another sigh of relief. He returned the gesture and kissed her forehead.

“I’m so relieved.” River breathed into his chest.

“Me too. Anyway we should get back to the TARDIS.” They moved away from one another.

All feelings of fear and dread had been removed and replaced with relief and elation. Neither of them had ever been so glad in their lives. Minutes later the couple returned happy to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay and I'm sorry if I scared anyone momentarily. As usual any tips/suggestions in the comments and thank you again.


	7. Shut up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormonal River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter. A fairly short one and enjoy!

*8 Weeks*

River lifted herself off of the cold tile floor from her place next to the toilet. Yet another half hour of throwing up. Her morning sickness today was the worst it had been in the past two weeks, this was the fourth time it had happened this afternoon alone. She grabbed her toothbrush and proceeded to scrub her mouth of the awful taste.

The Doctor swung on the swing underneath the console fiddling with various wires. Sparks flew across the room just as River marched into the control room. She stomped down towards The Doctor.

“What are you doing?” She almost shouted.

“I’m fiddling with wires, try to do an upgrade.”

“Why are you always under the console?”

The Doctor turned towards her, slightly confused and almost definitely scared at his wife’s rage. He had no idea where this was coming from.

“I just spent another half an hour throwing up and where were you?”

“I didn’t know. You didn’t call me.”

“I shouldn’t have to!”

“If you don’t call me or I’m not in the same room as you how am I supposed to know?”

River paused and glared at him.

“Shut up!”

She marched up the two flights of stairs and into the depths of the TARDIS. The Doctor sat silently in the swing thinking over their argument. He knew this was River’s hormones and she couldn’t help it but he couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt. Of course they bicker a lot but normally it’s over nothing and is resolved in no time at all. He moved off of the swing and followed her path to try and comfort his wife.

The Doctor moved through the various rooms of the TARDIS searching for a pregnant, hormonal human-Time Lord hybrid. He eventually found her curled up under the covers in their bedroom. Soft sobs could be heard from the woman shaped lump under the duvet. He crept towards the bed and slowly sat down on the edge.

“River? Are you alright?”

“No! Go away!” The lump continued to sob and sniff.

He got up and moved towards the door. The best thing to do at the moment was to leave her be, he thought. River pushed the cover away from her face and watched her husband walk towards the door.

“I’m sorry.” She sniffed.

The Doctor turned to see River’s messy hair and bright red puffy eyes. He retraced his steps and sat on the edge of the bed for a second time. River shifted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He returned the hug and gently kissed her temple.

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. I’ve been horrible to you all day and you’ve just taken it.”

“You’re hormonal. It’s to be expected.”

He smoothed his hand up and down her back attempting to calm her.

“How about we go and choose a nice coffee shop and get some drinks?”

River nodded, unwrapped her arms from her husband and climbed off of the bed. The Doctor stood and took her hand. The couple walked together towards the console room, yet another argument solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thank you for your continued support and tips and suggestions are welcome.


	8. River? River? It’s me. Wake up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry this is so late. School just started again and i'm being loaded with homework. Enough of the excuses though. Here is another quicker chapter for you all. Enjoy!

*9 Weeks*

River’s hormones hadn’t calmed down at all over the past week and neither had her morning sickness. The only time she could get away from the problems was when she slept although this quickly changed.

The Doctor led against the plumped pillows absorbed in a book. The small table lamp was all that illuminated the large bedroom. River lay asleep underneath the thick covers. The Doctor had been reading for a while when his mind started to drift. His eyes moved to the sleeping form of his wife. Memories of the past few weeks came to mind. The morning sickness, the hormones, but also the scans and the happiness.

River stirred in her sleep. She rolled over; eyebrows furrowed. Her breathing quickened and she continued to move around beneath the covers.

The Doctor put down his book and shifted closer to her. She started to cry out in her sleep.

“Not my baby!”

“No please!”

“Help!”

The Doctor put a hand on a back and attempted to slowly wake her.

“River? River? It’s me. Wake up.”

Her eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright in the bed. Her breathing was rapid and her eyes were wide. She stared at The Doctor for a split second the enveloped him in a huge hug. He rubbed his hands gently up and down her back to calm her quick breathing.

“Shh. It’s okay.”

Eventually she calmed and sat back against the headboard.

“Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?”

River nodded.

“I’m fine, but I don’t really want to talk about it. Not tonight.”

“Okay.”

The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead. The pair moved beneath the covers. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her middle and splayed his hands across her abdomen. They led together until they both fell asleep only minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I will certainly try to post the next chapter quicker than I did this time. I have a few ideas, some including your tips and suggestions. This is as much your story as it is mine so any tips and suggetsions are welcome. Also who saw Chasing Shadows last night?


	9. “Sweetie! Let me finish my tea first.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea and Scans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again. Bit of a writers block, spent ages trying to write this one. Going to start addressing some of your suggestions in the following chapters now. Enjoy!

*10 Weeks*

River stood in front of the mirror and examined her newly forming bump. She smoothed her hand across the curve and smiled to herself. The Doctor walked into the bedroom carrying two cups of freshly made tea. He put the cups on the bedside table and moved behind River. He wrapped his arms around her growing middle and gently kissed her cheek. River stood in his embrace for a while before she moved away and grabbed one of the cups of tea.

“I was thinking about going back for another scan now that it has been 10 weeks.” The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed and took the second cup of tea.

River sat her cup back on the bedside table.

“That’s a good idea. We’ll get to see how the baby is doing.”

“Okay, let’s go then” The Doctor jumped excitedly off of the bed and strode towards the door.

“Sweetie! Let me finish my tea first.”

“Oh yeah right.”  
\-------------------  
Nurse Campbell entered the room and moved towards the table where River sat twiddling her thumbs. The Doctor sat on the stood beside her as usual.

“Nice to see you again.” Nurse Campbell shook the couples hands then pulled up a stool.

“Any changes from our lasting meeting?”

“Only that I’ve been having trouble sleeping and I’ve started to develop a bump.”

Nurse Campbell noted these down on a clipboard then pulled the ultrasound machine towards the table.

“Okay, as usual could you lie back and lift up your shirt.”

River led back and stared at the ceiling. She felt the cool gel on her stomach and let out a small gasp. The nurse moved the probe across her abdomen before a slightly-larger-than-before blob appeared on the small screen.

“Your baby seems to be developing at a normal rate for a Time Lord. Are you aware of the differences between Time Lord and human pregnancies?”

River turned towards the Doctor.

“Differences?”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had children, but aren’t Time Lord pregnancies slightly shorter?”

Nurse Campbell nodded her head and handed a wipe to River who removed the gel.

“32 weeks to be exact which is 8 months instead of 9 which means you have about 22 weeks left.”

River sat up on the table and listened to the nurse. It had been centuries since The Doctor had had children so most of the information was new to him.

“Morning sickness, insomnia and cravings tend to be slightly worse as well.”

River glared at her husband who shrunk into his chair.

“Would you like a few copies of the scan? For friends or family?”

The Doctor nodded.

“Right, I’ll print some off. How many would you like?”

“4 please.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

Nurse Campbell removed herself from the room.

“4?” River questioned.

“Yes. I had an idea.”

River raised her eyebrows.

“I thought we could go and see Amy and Rory. Show them our baby.”

“Oh sweetie, you know we can’t go to see them. They’re stuck in Manhattan and we can’t take The TARDIS there.”

“I was going to say we should visit them before they get sent back in time.”

“Isn’t that dangerous? You know, with timelines and stuff?”

“Of course it is.” He grinned madly at his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support as always. Tips and suggestions are welcome.


	10. Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm not very happy with this chapter but I've being trying to write it for awhile so I've posted it anyway. Sorry for the wait.

*10 weeks*

The ringing of the doorbell echoed down the small hallway. Two silhouetted figures stood the other side of the heavy stain-glassed door.

“Who is it?” A Scottish voice boomed from inside the house.

The tall ginger yanked open the door and froze. River and The Doctor stood on the doorstep staring at her.

“Who was it, Amy?”

Rory appeared in the hallway and stared at his daughter and son-in-law. River was the first to break the silence.

“Hello.”

Amy and Rory moved closer to the pair. Amy wrapped her arms around her daughter.

“It’s been awhile.”

She pulled away and her eyes drifted to the small bump between the pair of them.

“Are you..?”

River nodded slightly. Amy wrapped her arms around her daughter for the second time that day. The Doctor stood deadly still; slightly worried about Rory’s reaction. So far no emotion had crossed his face. He’d half expected to be neutered on the spot with his roman sword.

The women pulled apart and made their way towards the kitchen; leaving Rory and The Doctor in the hallway. Rory stared emotionless at his son-in-law. He tried to process the events of the last minute.

“She’s pregnant?”

The Doctor nodded before attempting to move towards the kitchen only to be stopped by Rory. He couldn’t figure out the look on his face. He wasn’t sure if he should run and hide or not.

“I’m not angry. I just want to know that my daughter and grandchild are going to be safe.”

“I promise I’ll do everything in my power to keep them safe, Rory.”

“That’s all I need.”

Rory smiled at The Doctor before moving towards the kitchen. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief then followed the Ponds. Amy and River sat at the table nursing cups of tea and chatting between themselves. Amy and Rory had taken a break from The TARDIS for a while to focus on their lives. The last thing they expected was for their daughter to turn up on their doorstep expecting a baby.

“So how far along are you?” Amy thoroughly questioned her daughter on every aspect of her pregnancy.

“When did you find out?”

“Do you know the gender?”

“Are you going to find out?”

“Have you got any names?”

“Have you had any cravings?”

The Doctor accepted a cup of tea from Rory and sat down next to his wife. He figured the next few hours would be extremely long whilst he waited for his in-laws to cease interrogating their daughter. For now at least he resigned to simply just listening and enjoying this short piece of domesticity whilst he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will continue on from here and Amy and Rory will keep appearing every now and then. As always tips and suggestions are welcome.


	11. "Breakfast!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at the Ponds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is literally no excuse for why I haven't updated, but I do apologise. The next chapter should be up later today to make up for the long wait you guys have endured. Once again sorry and enjoy.

*10 weeks*

“Breakfast!” Amy’s voice bounced through the house. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted up the stairs. River was the first to appear in her pyjamas and sit in one of the four places set at the table. Amy slid an egg and two slices of bacon onto the plate in front of her then continued to fill the other plates.

“Did you sleep well?” Amy enquired.

“Not really.”

“How come?”

“I felt ill most of the night and just couldn’t sleep.”

Amy gave her daughter a sympathetic smile and passed her a glass of orange juice. Rory was the next to enter the kitchen looking dishevelled. He sat opposite his daughter and mumbled a sleepy greeting. All three of the ponds had begun to enjoy their breakfast as the Doctor stumbled down the stairs; his hair sticking out at all angles. He dropped into the chair next to his wife and grabbed a knife and fork. The Doctor never really had many domestic moments so he sought to enjoy them as much as possible.

“Did you sleep well, Doctor?” Amy asked her son-in-law the same question.

“Pretty well. Thank you, pond.”

River glared at her husband.

“Yeah, you were sleeping peacefully whilst I had my head over toilet.” She mumbled.

“You could have woken me up”

“Anyway,” Rory attempted to stop their bickering. “I was wondering what your plans were for later in the pregnancy and after the baby is born.”

To be honest neither of the couple had given it must thought since most days had been taken up by morning sickness and hormones.

“We’re not really sure.” River answered.

“So, you have no maternity clothes or nursery furniture?”

“Dad, I’m only 10 weeks. Something could still happen to the baby.”

“Actually around 10 weeks in Time Lord Pregnancies the risk of miscarriage is greatly reduced just like at the 12 week mark in human pregnancies.”

“Okay good. I was thinking about doing a bit of shopping. Maybe not for nursery furniture and baby clothes quite yet, but how about maternity wear?” Rory questioned.

“You are 10 weeks. Your bump is going to start getting much bigger soon.”

“Thanks, Dad.” River mumbled sarcastically.

“I wasn’t being insulting, Mels.”

“Rory the Roman is right, Riv. We should go shopping today.”

Rory looked annoyed at the use of his old nickname.

“There aren’t many shops in Leadworth so we’ll have to drive half an hour to Gloucester.” Amy cut in.

“Sounds good to me.” River went back to her bacon and egg breakfast.

The four continued to eat and appreciate their day of domesticity; for once they got the chance to be a proper family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, the next chapter should be up later, so you won't have to wait long. Tips and suggestions welcome as always.


	12. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for maternity clothes is proving more than tiring for the Ponds but not so much for the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is that second chapter I promised you today. Hopefully my next update will be this weekend and again sorry for the wait. Enjoy this apology chapter =)

*10 weeks*

The four ponds clambered out of Rory's car where they parked in front of the big shopping arcade. The sun almost scorched the couples as it floated higher into the sky. They made their way through the large revolving doors and into the arcade full of a variety of shops. The first shop they headed towards had a huge baby department which the Doctor was drawn to despite that fact they'd said they weren't going to buy anything for the baby quite yet. Amy manoeuvred around the racks of clothing and picked out various items to show River. The Doctor had disappeared to who knows where and Rory decided that if he helped find River some clothes it would only end in disaster, so wandered around the rest of the shop.

"What about this?" Amy produced a floral maxi dress.

"Definitely not." Amy nodded and pulled out a pair of pink jeans.

"Again, no way." Amy sighed and grabbed a yellow sweater.

"No."

"Is there anything you like?"

"I don't know. It all looks so horrible. Are there any plain normal coloured trousers or t-shirts?"

"I'll go look." Amy set off in search of more clothes.

River sat down and waited for her mother to return. She was exhausted and they'd barely been out the house an hour. Admittedly she probably did need to find some new clothes to wear as her bump had started to grow a little more and her jeans were starting to feel a little too snug. She wondered where her husband had run off to and began to get slightly worried. She knew the past few weeks had completely changed both of them and it was taking its toll on them. Neither of them was used to spending so much time together and if she was honest she could do with some time away. Her thoughts were interrupted when Amy came back with what looked like a much better selection of clothing.

"What about this?" Amy showed River a plain grey top.

"Not bad. Much better than what you showed me before." Amy looked quite proud of herself.

"I thought it could go with these trousers." She produced a nice pair of black maternity trouser which actually looked really good.

"Yes to them."

"I'm glad we're actually getting somewhere." Amy sighed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Almost an hour later, they'd paid for the large pile of items they'd eventually found and placed them in Rory's car. The two women went back into the store in search of their husbands. Rory was sifting through the stacks of action movies when they found him. The Doctor was literally nowhere to be seen.

"What sort of trouble has he gotten himself into?" River half expected to see her husband being dragged out the store by security guards for accidently knocking over something.

When they found him, he was filling a large trolley full of toys and essentials for their baby.

"Sweetie? What is all of this?" River stared in confusion whilst her parents giggled to themselves behind her.

"River! This is stuff our baby will need, see? Teddies, bottles, dummies and even a little onesie."

River stared at the mountain of items that were almost spilling out of the trolley.

"I thought we were going to wait to buy this stuff."

"I know and I was only going to get a few things so I could feel as if I was helping, but I got a bit carried away."

"Only a bit?" Rory cut in.

The Doctor scuffed his feet against the floor and fumbled with his hands. He looked like a little puppy who had been scolded.

"I'll put it all back." He turned towards the trolley.

"Sweetie, no. It's fine. It's a nice gesture. I just don't think we need quite so much."

River sighed and wrapped her husband in a hug. They broke apart and the four ponds moved towards the trolley, attempting to reduce the number of toys and items it held. They managed to reduce it to a small amount of stuffed animals, a few bottles, a couple of dummies, some nappies and only a few items of clothing.

"Whilst we're here and buying this stuff you might as well look at some furniture for the nursery." Rory suggested.

Another hour later they had ordered a cot, a Moses basket, a changing table, a rocking chair and a pram to be delivered to Amy and Rory's house the next week. The Ponds and the Doctor made their way towards a small sandwich shop for lunch. It had been a busy day and River was exhausted and her feet hurt. The Doctor wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed her cheek as they sat in the window of the sandwich shop. Now all they had to do was wait for the furniture to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments, tips and suggestions are always welcome. The next chapter will see the Doctor and River decorating the nursery.


	13. "I'm thinking white walls"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and River set up the nursery for their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter I promised would be up this weekend. Enjoy!

*11 weeks*

The Doctor and River stood in the middle of a room in the TARDIS. The walls were blank and the room was empty.

“I’m thinking white walls.” River said.

“I was thinking blue. TARDIS blue.” The Doctor attempted to persuade his wife.

“I don’t know. I think it’ll be easier to change or alter if the walls are white.”

“Yeah, but blue, River. TARDIS blue.”

“Or maybe yellow.” River ignored her husband’s pleading.

“Definitely not yellow. Blue.”

River moved towards the rows of various paint pots that were lined up against the wall on the far side of the room. She browsed the rainbow of colours searching for a white. She grabbed a paint pot and turned towards her husband to find him sat in the middle of the room sulking. River grabbed a second paint pot and placed them both in front of him.

“Tell you what, sweetie. Why don’t we choose both?”

“White and blue?” The Doctor looked up from his spot on the floor.

“Yeah. Two walls white and two walls blue?”

The Doctor immediately brightened and grabbed the pot of blue paint. River smiled and took the pot of white paint.

“Okay, so you can paint the far wall and the wall with the door in blue and I’ll do the other two.”

“Sounds good to me.”  
\-----------------------  
An hour later, the paint was dry and both The Doctor and River sat in the middle of the room enjoying a lunch of sandwiches and admiring their work.

“The crib could go against the far wall and the rocking chair could go in the corner next to it.” River suggested.

“Then we could put the changing table next to the door and a box of toys in the middle of the room.”

“In the middle? Won’t that look a bit odd?”

“It can go against the wall then.”

“No in the middle is fine.” River smiled at her husband and enveloped him in a brief hug. “Thanks for all your help today, sweetie.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad we’ve got this sorted.”

“Me too. We just need to actually get the furniture in here now.”

“I’ll get started in a minute.”

“What about me?”

The Doctor sighed.

“Heavy lifting and all, it’s probably best that you just relax.”

“I could help. I just wouldn’t do any lifting. I could put some of the stuff together or put the toys in a box.”

This time it was River pleading to her husband. The Doctor was slightly worried and still not completely over the scare they had a couple of weeks ago.

“Fine, just promise me you’ll stop if I ask.”

“Promise.” River gave her husband another brief hug.

The Doctor jumped up and ran out the room. River started to clear away their plates and placed them in the TARDIS kitchen. When she came back, the Doctor had already moved the boxes full of their flat-packed furniture into the room and had started to open them. River went out and came back with the Moses basket and placed it in the corner of the room.

“Sweetie, are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

The Doctor was staring at the instructions in his hand, trying to make sense of them.

“Yeah, I know what I’m doing.”

River sighed and took the sheet away then placed it back in his hands the right way around.

“Ah.” The Doctor started fitting pieces of the crib together.

River started unpacking the changing table box and fitting pieces together. At least the Doctor had allowed her to help in some form or another.  
\-----------------------  
A couple of hours later, all the furniture had been put together and everything was in place.

“It’s perfect.” River leaned against the Doctor who’d wrapped his arm around her middle.

“It is.” He leaned in a pecked his wife on the lips.

River deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s neck. The two broke apart and stared at one another. The Doctor took his wives hand and pulled her towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will see the Doctor and River visit another planet. Tips and suggestions welcome as usual.


	14. Cristallum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and River visit an alien planet for the first time in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of Lucky. Enjoy!

*12 weeks*

The TARDIS door swung open and two figures stepped out into the vast cavern. Light filtered through a hole in the ceiling and bounced off the stone walls and lit up the surrounding space. Various coloured Mosses climbed the walls and spread across the cave floor. Majority of the cave was home to a huge sparkling waterfall that dove into a large pool of turquoise water.

River gasped as her eyes flit around the cavern.

“It’s beautiful.”

The Doctor and River spent a few seconds marvelling at the beauty of the sight in front of them.

“Where are we?” River whispered.

“We’re in the Cataracta Caves on Cristallum. Quite a few galaxies away from Earth. One of the few planets in its solar system and is home to hundreds of caves just like this one. Loads of crystal water pools.”

River ran her hand over the rainbow of mosses that trailed down the wall. They hadn’t travelled far from Earth in the past few weeks. This was the first proper outing they’d had in the TARDIS is awhile. River was glad to get out of the TARDIS every now and then to keep herself sane. As much as she loved the Old Girl, being cooped up inside every day, not being able to travel, was starting to annoy her. Even worse, lately The Doctor had begun to grow restless. His need to travel was increasing and looking after his pregnant wife wasn’t what he was used to. The Doctor needed to get out and explore planets and save, as well as sometimes accidently destroy, civilizations. They loved each other but weren’t used to spending so much time in close proximity to one another. Coming to Cristallum was the perfect break for the both of them.

“Thank you.” River moved closer to The Doctor.

“What for?” His face was a mixture of surprise and confusion.

“Bringing me here. It was starting to get a bit too much being caged in all day.”

The Doctor moved behind her wife and wrapped his arms around her middle, placing his hands on her small bump. River leant back against him and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

“Welcome. If I’m honest I was starting to get agitated as well.”

“I noticed.”

The Doctor breathed in her scent. She smelt of tea and apple grass.

“I don’t want you to think that it’s because I’m getting bored of you, because I’m not. I just-”

“I know, sweetie.”

River opened her eyes and turned in his arms.

“We’re both a bit on edge. We really needed this trip, my love.”

The Doctor nodded and pecked his wife on the lips. He grabbed her hand and moved towards the pool. The Doctor removed his tweed jacket as well as his socks and boots. River slipped her sandals off and dipped her foot in the water. It was surprisingly warm. Now that she really looked, River saw wisps of steam rising from the ripples.

“When I said pool, I meant hot spring. All the pools on Cristallum are fed from one spring. This cave is quite a way from the source and so the water has had chance to cool.” The Doctor explained as he rolled up his trousers.

“It’s a nice surprise. I was thinking it was going to be freezing cold.”

The couple stepped in ankle-deep. The Doctor crouched to inspect the top of the water. Miniature crystals floated on the top of the pool.

“River, look. The sparkling effect is created by mini crystal. How cool-?”

Droplets of water and mini gems collided with The Doctors face, knocking him off balance. River laughed as her husband struggled to get back onto his feet. His bottom half was soaked as he clambered onto the stone floor.

“Oi! What was that for?”

“I felt like it.”

The Doctor glared at his wife for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. River joined him on the cave floor and placed his tweed jacket underneath them. They led down on the floor in one another’s embrace. River gently ran her hands through The Doctor’s hair whilst he drew Gallifreyan symbols of love on her thigh.

“Thank you again, sweetie.”

River leant forwards and drew her husband in for a kiss. The Doctor returned the kiss and pulled her closer to him. The two broke apart when water started to lap at their feet.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. The spring pumps out more water at certain times of the day than others. Almost like the tides on Earth. The caves, in general, fill up in about 5 minutes.”

River glared at him.

“You only thought to tell me this now?”

“Sorry, but I think we should go now.”

The grabbed their belongings and sprinted back to The TARDIS.

River entered the console room in her pyjamas and a big fluffy dressing gown. She moved down the steps and walked towards The Doctor who stood fiddling with the controls.

“I know I keep saying it, but thank you for today. As short lived as it was, I enjoyed it.”

The Doctor smiled and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. River pecked him on the cheek.

“I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed. You coming?”

“Yeah, give me 5 minutes.”

River smiled.

“Okay. Night.”

“Good night.”

She kissed him on the cheek again and ascended the stairs to find their room. The Doctor stared after his wife whilst playing with the controls. He thought back to their earlier conversation. He really didn’t want her to think that he was getting bored of her and her pregnancy hormones. She said she had noticed that he’d become agitated. What if she took it the wrong way?

The Doctor shrugged it off and climbed the stairs to follow his wife. He’d think of some way to show her that he really did enjoy having her around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely busy for the next week or so. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, but I hope it won't be too long. The next chapter will consist of The Doctor tending to his wife's cravings. As always, comment with tips and suggestions.


	15. Rum and Raisin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream and doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a small wait so I thought I'd upload two chapters tonight. The second one will be up a few minutes after this one so look out for it. Enjoy!

*13 Weeks*

River sat at a small table just outside of the café that she and The Doctor had stopped at. He’d gone inside to retrieve the ice cream she’d been craving for the past couple of hours. The gentle breeze ruffled a few of her curls and whistled through the trees. River stared at her ankles under the table. They’d swollen to, what looked like, double their usual size. Admittedly she was on her feet a lot and wasn’t resting quite as much as she should be.  
The Doctor stepped out of the café with two ice cream cones and sat opposite the curly haired woman.

“Chocolate for the lucky lady across the table.” He handed over one of the two treats.

“Thank you. What did you get?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Rum and Raisin. Want a bit?”

She nodded and he offered his ice cream.

“Mmm. Lovely.”

The couple sat in a comfortable silence and watched various people pass by continuing with their domestic tasks. For once, The Doctor had chosen a normal café on Earth instead of a galactic store on a distant planet that offered over a 1000 different flavours.

“You know, I really enjoy this.” River spoke up after a few minutes.

“Enjoy what?”

“This. The domesticity. I guess it’s because I’ve never really had it before.”

The Doctor smiled at his wife and took her hand across the table. His thumb traced Gallifreyan patterns across the back. He continued to eat his ice cream; content to hold her hand for a while. It took him a few minutes to realise River’s pessimistic expression.

“What?”

River turned in his direction.

“What?” She echoed.

“Why the sad expression?” He leaned closer to the table.

“No reason. This is just my thinking face.”

The Doctor smirked at the obvious lie. He thought back to the past couple of weeks to try and understand what she could be upset by. He came up with nothing. He was probably being stupid.

“Please.”

River stared at his pleading face and eventually gave in.

“It’s just…”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and waited.

“You don’t seem like you want me around. You don’t seem to enjoy spending time with me.”

“We spoke about this last week. You said you knew that I enjoyed being around you.”

River finished off her ice cream and placed the cone in the bin an arm’s length away.

“I know what I said and I honestly thought that as well.”

“Then why has it changed?” 

The Doctor also discarded his cone and took her other hand in his.

“This past week you’ve seemed to become more distant than usual. You speak less and even a couple of minutes ago when I spoke about the domesticity, you didn’t say anything.”

“I didn’t think I needed to.”

The Time Lord sighed and scooted his chair closer to River.

“We’ve both been a bit on edge, trust me I know. Yes I’ve become withdrawn, again, I know. I’m just not used to it. The normalness. Is that a word? Normalness. It should be a word.”

“You’re rambling.” River pointed out.

“Yes, sorry.” He paused. “Me being distant has nothing to do with you, honestly. Don’t take it as me getting fed-up with you or bored. Please. I’m just getting used to the idea of settling down and having a family, again.”

River smiled and moved to sit on his lap. They wrapped their arms around one another and River rested her head on his shoulder. Neither spoke for a couple of seconds.

“I’m sorry. Sorry, I made you think these things.” The Doctor bowed his head.

“It’s not your fault, my love.”

She leant in and kissed him passionately on the lips. They smiled at one another then both rose from the chair. The Doctor held his wife’s hand and led her away from the small, quiet café and towards the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. In the next chapter The Doctor and River will be getting a hello from a special little someone. As always comments, tips and suggestions welcome.


	16. "It moved"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of the night. Be sure to check out the last one and enjoy this one.

*14 Weeks*

River and The Doctor sat curled in front of the TV in the TARDIS living room. The Doctor gently stroked River’s hair and her now large stomach as she leant against him. They’d spent most of the day relaxing on the TARDIS as River didn’t feel her best. Her ankles were swollen and she had a headache then had gotten progressively worse throughout the day. The Doctor spent the morning making pancakes and giving foot massages. Neither of them was really watching the Television. They were just enjoying one another’s company. The Doctor had gotten slightly better at the whole domestic thing over the past week and he gradually became less withdrawn.

River suddenly gasped and stared at her stomach. The Doctor whipped his head around and stared wide-eyed at her.

“River? Is something wrong?”

She continued to stare and didn’t reply.

“River! What? What is it?”

River gently placed a hand on the top of her large bump.

“It moved.”

The Doctor broke into a huge grin.

“It moved?”

He placed a hand on her stomach exactly where she had. He felt a tiny foot kick his hand.

“I felt it. I feel our baby.”

River pulled her husband into her embrace. When they broke apart, tears started to form in her eyes.

“Are you crying?” The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder for support.

She nodded and leant against him as he wrapped her in a warm hug. The two of them sat on the sofa enjoying the feeling of their baby saying hello to them for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. I quite liked this chapter. Next chapter will include Amy and Rory, but not The Doctor and River. Thanks to crookshanks11 who provided the prompt and inspiration for the next chapter. As always comments, tips and suggestions are welcome.


	17. 4:52am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the bonus chapter I promised and again thank you to crookshanks11 for the suggestion.

Bonus Chapter

The Digital clock on Rory’s bedside table read ‘4:52am’; only a couple of hours before he was due to get up for work. He turned over in the bed to find an empty space opposite him. The covers had been pushed back and the pink dressing gown was missing from the back of the door. He climbed out of the bed and grabbed his own dressing gown. Creeping to the top of the stairs, he saw a light shining into the hallway from the kitchen. The stairs creaked under his weight as he descended into the hallway to find the source of the light.

Amy sat staring out of the patio doors into the darkness. Her hair was tangled and bags hung from her eyes.

“Amy?” A voice called from the shadows.

She turned towards the kitchen door as Rory appeared. He gave her a gentle smile which she didn’t return. Instead, she turned once more towards the patio doors and continued to stare at nothing. Rory sighed and moved towards the kitchen counter to switch on the kettle. The pair stayed in complete silence as, he pulled out mugs and made cups of tea. Placing one cup in front of his wife, he sat down opposite her.

“I know what this is about.” Rory spoke up after a couple of seconds.

Amy turned to look at him, a sceptical look on her face.

“I seriously doubt that you do.”

“No, I do.” Rory took one of her hands in his. “This happened years ago. You’d come down at some silly hour and sit staring at those patio doors for ages, just waiting. Now you’re doing it again.”

Amy started at him then turned to face the doors again. She was in no mood to talk about the past and bring up bad memories.

“I know you feel silly and selfish, but don’t because I feel the same way too.”

This caught her attention and she turned back to him.

“You’re jealous of The Doctor and River because they’re having a baby and you want your baby back. I know.”

Tears started to form in Amy’s eyes.

“I feel like I shouldn’t have these feelings, Rory. I should be happy that they’re happy, not waking up in the middle of the night feeling jealous. I don’t know if I can do this.”

Rory stood up and moved to the seat next to her, pulling her into a hug. She cried softly into his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back.

“These feelings are perfectly natural, I promise. I also know that eventually they’ll fade just like they did before. Sure, they might come up every now and then, but that is fine.”

“You feel the same way? I can’t do this. I can’t.” Amy whispered into his dressing gown.

“Of course I do and of course you can. We’d both love to have our little Melody back, but we have River and soon we’ll have a beautiful grandchild who will be just as amazing. Just remember who its parents are.”

They broke apart and Amy gave him a watery smile.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Rory tucked a wild strand of hair behind her ear then took her hand.

“Let’s go back to bed.”

Amy nodded and followed her husband out the door and up the stairs. The cups of tea sat untouched on the kitchen table and the first glimmers of dawn touched the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be another check-up with the nurse, be prepared.


	18. Signs and Symptoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you to enjoy! (4 in a week, that is pretty good for me)

*14 Weeks*

The waiting room was empty apart from another couple chatting quietly between themselves. The hands on the clock ticked as The Doctor stared at them. He wasn’t a fan of waiting and he wasn’t a fan of quietness. River seemed content to flick through the various magazines and hum quietly to herself. He must have gotten up at least 3 times now to walk to the water cooler for a drink. He didn’t actually need a drink; he just needed to walk around.

“Stop fidgeting.” River whispered from behind a magazine.

“I can’t.” The Doctor whispered back.

River sighed.

“I’m sure you can. It won’t be long now.”

It was his turn to sigh. Luckily, it was no more than two minutes later that Nurse Campbell appeared at the door and called for them. They made their way into the small room once again.

“Have there been any changes since your last visit?”

Nurse Campbell stood in front of them with a clipboard.

“Apart from the weight gain and swelling, not really.” River laughed as she sat on the metal table.

“The ankles tend to swell up a lot during pregnancy.”

“I wish someone had told me about the hands and face swelling though.” River laughed again.

Nurse Campbell raised her eyebrows.

“Your hands and face are swelling?”

“Yeah, didn’t you notice?” The Doctor grinned.

River lightly hit her husband on the shoulder for his remark, but smiled anyway.

“Right, have you been having any headaches or vision problems?” Nurse Campbell started to write notes of her clipboard.

“Uh, I’ve had a couple of bad headaches but no vision problems. Not that I can tell anyway.”

Nurse Campbell nodded then went to the cupboard to remove a device.

“I want to check your blood pressure quickly.”

“Okay.” River offered her arm, starting to worry.

The Doctor noticed River’s concerned expression and grabbed her other hand, smiling at her.

Nurse Campbell’s forehead creased as a worried look took hold on her face.

“What?” The Doctor asked.

Nurse Campbell shook her head.

“I’d like to do a urine test.”

“Why?” River asked quickly.

“Just a precaution.”

Neither River nor The Doctor looked convinced. Nurse Campbell handed River a sample pot and showed her to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, River re-entered the room and handed over the pot.

“I’d now like to do an ultrasound, just to check on the baby as planned.”

“What will you do with the sample?”

“Get it tested, nothing to worry about.”

Again, neither of them looked convinced.

“Don’t lie to us, please.” River looked scared.

Nurse Campbell sighed and sat on a stool.

“You have particularly high blood pressure, swelling of the ankles, hands and feet as well as headaches. The sample is to test for protein.”

“So?” The Doctor looked confused and rubbed River’s back.

“You are showing many of the signs and symptoms of preeclampsia.”

“What is preeclampsia?” River now looked terrified.

“No one is really sure, but it is thought to be caused by a problem with the placenta.”

Tears started to form in River’s eyes as she took deep breaths.

“How can it be treated?” The Doctor pulled River into a hug in an attempt to calm her.

“The only way to treat preeclampsia is to deliver the baby.”

“What?” River started wide-eyed at the Nurse.

“Please don’t worry; we don’t know that this is what is happening yet. I’d like you to come back in a week when we’ll have the results of the test.”

“What if something happens in that week?” The Doctor rubbed River’s back and kissed her forehead.

“As a precaution, I’d like you to rest as much as possible for the next week. Only until we get the results, then we’ll go from there.” Nurse Campbell smiled in an attempt to reassure the couple.

The tears had started to run down River’s face by this point. She couldn’t bear the thought of something going wrong now. They’d come so far.

“Like I said, we can’t be certain yet.” Nurse Campbell handed her a box of tissues with a sympathetic look.

The Doctor took a tissue and dabbed his wife’s face.

“I’d still like to do an ultrasound though, if that’s okay?”

River nodded, still shaky. The nurse pulled the machine closer as River leant back and pulled up her jumper. The gel felt colder than usual, but that was probably her mind playing tricks on her. The Doctor hadn’t taken his eyes off of his wife’s face, wanting to make sure she was okay.

“The baby is slightly smaller than expected, but that isn’t a cause for concern at the moment so all is fine.”

Nurse Campbell handed River a paper towel for the gel. River’s hands were still shaky and she struggled to wipe the gel off.

“Here let me.” The Doctor took over for her.

River appreciated the small gesture.

“Thank you, sweetie.”

She almost regretted the travelling they’d done in the past week or so. Her brain was working overtime. What if this was her fault? Had the travelling caused this? Was it because the baby was mostly Gallifreyan? Negative thoughts ran through her head.

“I’d like to see you again, this time next week for the results of the test.”

Nurse Campbell had put the ultrasound machine back in the corner and wrote down another appointment. River still seemed distracted as she started to climb off of the metal table. The Doctor helped her down and took her hand. She looked to him for reassurance and was met with a reassuring smile. He squeezed her hand for extra measure and mouthed a quick “I love you.” River returned a watery smile.

“Thank you.” The Doctor shook the nurse’s hand and took the appointment slip.

The couple walked hand-in-hand back to The TARDIS.  
\------------------------

River led in bed with a cup of tea; thinking about the events of the past day. The Doctor entered the room with his own cup and climbed in next to her. He could read her expression and knew exactly what she was thinking.

“We haven’t got the results yet, you know.”

He wrapped an arm around her.

“I know, but why would I have these symptoms?”

The Doctor shrugged.

“Maybe it’s something else.” He offered.

River stared wide-eyed at him.

“Sorry, shouldn’t have said that.”

He kissed her cheek.

“Don’t think about it.”

“I can’t not think about how something might be wrong with our baby.”

In all fairness, he hadn’t stopped thinking about it either. They both desperately wanted everything to be okay.

“Considering we have a time machine, we could just get the results tomorrow.”

River looked at her husband, nodded and smiled. The couple finished their drinks and fell asleep, wrapped around one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual - tips, comments and suggestions welcome. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will include the results of the test.


	19. What do we do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter as you all deserve it so much. Enjoy!

*14 Weeks*

\- FLASHBACK –  
“I can’t not think about how something might be wrong with our baby.”

“Considering we have a time machine, we could just get the results tomorrow.”  
\--------------------  
The Doctor and River were ushered into the hospital room for the second time in as many days. River plonked herself on the table, fearing the worst. The Doctor sat on a stool next to his wife and patiently waited. They waited patiently for the nurse to enter the room after she excused herself only a couple of second ago. Both were aware of the clock ticking away on the wall. They gave each other comforting smiles as they waited. Eventually the nurse entered the room, smiled at the couple and went to a draw. Nurse Campbell pulled out her clipboard, as usual, and pulled up a stool.

“Sorry about that. Anyway, I have good and bad news.” She pulled a pen from her pocket.

“Okay.” The Doctor took River’s hand.

“The bad news is that you tested positive for preeclampsia.”

River breathed heavily, tears filling her eyes already.

“The good news is that we caught it early, so hopefully it won’t be as problematic.”

“Hopefully? Is that all you can say?” River choked.

Nurse Campbell fell silent, unsure of what to say. The room fell silent except from River silently sobbing.

“What do we do now?” The Doctor stroked his wife’s back.

“Well, like I said before. We can’t treat it. In a couple of months we’ll figure out when it is best to deliver the baby. I’d estimate around 28-30 weeks of pregnancy.”

River calmed down as she listened to the information.

“For now just take it easy and we’ll give you some medication to lower your blood pressure. I’d also like you to come back for a blood pressure test every 2 weeks.”

The Doctor nodded and looked to River who sat in silence staring at the wall.

“Okay, thank you.” He moved to shake her hand.

“You can collect the medication from the main desk.”

He nodded again and tapped River on the shoulder.

“River.”

She slid off the table, not saying a word. She walked straight past the nurse and out the door.

“Sorry.” The Time-Lord apologised for his wife then followed her.

She wasn’t in the waiting room so he walked out into the hallway. No sign of her. He strolled back to the TARDIS, looking in all directions. He entered his ship, but she was still nowhere to be seen.

“Old girl, is she in here?”

A groan emanated from the ship which told him River was somewhere on board. The Doctor guessed she would probably be in their bedroom. He trekked through the corridors until he found the dark-wood door. Seeing no sign of her in there, he decided to check the Library. Another lengthy trek through the TARDIS took him to a two large double doors covered in Gallifreyan writing. He tried the doors only to find them locked.

“River, are you in there?” He shouted through the wood.

“Leave me alone.” Came a muffled shout.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” This time the shout was louder, suggesting he was making her angry.

“Okay. I’ll be in the console room if you need me.”

He trudged away from the library and started back to the Console room. It was obvious she needed time alone to think and calm down. Obviously, they’d both been affected greatly by the news. The Doctor slumped down on one of the Console room chairs and put his head in his hands. He’d go back to his wife in a while to check on her. For now he’d wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments, tips and suggestions welcome!


	20. Flashforward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I have two chapters for you tonight for two reasons. The fact that I haven't updated in awhile and also I have exams for the next two weeks. I may or may not be able to update until after, I'll see how busy I get but here is the first of two chapters.

*15 Weeks*

Light shone through a crack in the door and illuminated the body that led beneath the covers. River sat up against the headboard and took the cup of tea from the bedside table. She sat alone in the bedroom, the same place she’d been for the past week. It was important that she rested although not moving for 7 days might be overdoing it a bit. She figured The Doctor was probably working on the console or running around simultaneously wrecking and saving civilisations. The tea was lukewarm from where it had been left for such a long time.

Even a week later, River found it hard to think about the preeclampsia and the danger her baby was in. Tears would form at the slightest mention of the hospital appointment. A shadow passed by the door, it must have been The Doctor attempting to discreetly check on her again. He always thought he was being quiet, thought being the operative word.

The baby started to gently move around again. River rested the palm of her hand on the top of her bump and smiled. It was strange to think that in as little as 4 months she’d be able to hold her child, if all went to plan.  
Her mind drifted to the appointment; the baby, the nurse, the illness that was potentially fatal for her child. She placed the cup of tea back on the bedside table and sat up straight, attempting to push the memory away before the tears started to flow. She stared at the growing bump and imagined her life in 4 months’ time. 

She could see The Doctor and herself standing over the crib gazing at their newly born child who was fast asleep. Another image of them in the kitchen signing along to the radio whilst their baby giggled at them from a highchair. A final image of them all in the console room clapping as their child used the console to pull them up and take their first steps.

It all felt so close but also so far away. River needed to get through the next 4 months as quickly and as smoothly as possible. She had no idea what she would do if something went wrong. Would it create a gap between her and The Doctor or would it only bring them closer? River didn’t even want to think about the possibility of any harm coming to her baby.

A string of curse words rang through the TARDIS corridors. Her clumsy husband must have hurt himself for the 8th time this week. She decided she’d had enough of sitting around being bored all day and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Pulling on her dressing gown, she stepped out into the corridor to find the source of the shouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up in a minute.


	21. Burnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. This takes place at the same time as the previous one.

*15 Weeks*

The Doctor sat under the TARDIS console in the swing whilst he inspected endless wires and cables. He’d recently checked on River who’d spent the past week in bed. He couldn’t decide if it was because she was being careful or she was just upset. In the past week, he’d made her 11 cups of tea, 7 pieces of toast and 5 sandwiches and that wasn’t the half of it. He’d tried his best to cheer her up since the appointment, but it didn’t seem to be working so far.

He thought about bring Amy and Rory on-board to see her but that would probably upset her even more. She’d never want them to see her in such as state. He’d take her to visit them when she got better, if she got better. He was aware that she’d suffered from depression before, but still wasn’t sure if it he should call a professional about it.  
The Doctor loved River more than anything. The last thing he wanted was for her to be hurt or upset. If he’d been paying attention to what he was doing, he’d have realised two wires were about to collide, just left of his hands.

“Ouch!”

A string of curse words erupted from his mouth as he blew desperately on his burnt hands. It was no use; he got up from the swing and jumped around under the console in pain. He must have continued like this for minutes.

“Sweetie?” River’s voice floated from above the console.

The Doctor moved out from under the glass and climbed the steps, still blowing on his hands.

“Are you okay? What happened?” River looked very concerned.

“Two wires touched and sparked. Caught my hands.”

River grabbed his wrist and dragged him up the stairs, further into the time machine. They eventually reached the kitchen and River turned on the cold tap for her husband.

“Thank you.” He said gratefully. “What are you doing out of bed anyway?”

River shrugged.

“I got bored then I heard you yell.”

The Doctor kept his hands under the stream of cool water for around a minute before removing them and turning off the tap. The couple sat down at the table.

“Are you okay, Riv?”

She looked at him for a while before answering.

“I don’t know.” Tears started to form in her eyes for the hundredth time that week.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her forehead. The weight that sat on their shoulders slowly ebbed as they sat in the time machine entangled in one another’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not sure when the next one will be up due to exams but comments, tips and suggestions still welcome.


	22. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I had exams but I had a little spare time and I felt guilty for not updating so here is a short chapter for you all.

*16 Weeks*

The TARDIS was almost silent. No engines, no electronics just the sound of gentle voices. The Doctor sat on the sofa with River’s legs draped across his. She leant against the arm of the sofa softly stroking her stomach. River felt sufficiently relaxed after a week of lying around and drinking tea.

“Susan?” The Doctor offered up.

River screwed up her face and shook her head.

“Peri?”

Her reaction was the same as before.

“Martha?” He tried again.

“Why are they all names of people you’ve travelled with?” River raised her eyebrow.

“I just thought it would be very fitting.”

River sighed.

“How about something normal. Lucy?” River offered her suggestion.

“Normal? Why normal?” The Doctor groaned.

River sighed again and mentally went through a list of names. Katy? No, normal. Laura? No. Amy? Definitely not, too confusing. Amber? Maybe. No.

“I can’t think of anything. I like a lot of names I’m just not sure they have that special something.”

“Me either. How about names for boys?” The Doctor gave up on thinking of a name for a girl.

This time it was his turn to go through a mental list. Ian? No, another person I travelled with. Rory? No, River would never allow it. David? No. Robert? No. Jack? NO.

“How about Leo?” River’s voice broke his train of thought.

“Hmm. Maybe.” The Doctor looked sceptical. 

“That’s a no then.”  
“Riv, I’m sure we’ll find the perfect name when the baby is born. We still have weeks to think of one yet.” He reached over and put his own hand on her stomach.

“I guess. I just don’t feel very prepared.” River placed her hand on top of her husbands.

“And you never will. That’s called being a parent.”

River smiled at her husband who returned the gesture. If all went well, they still had weeks to think of a name for their child. Until then they could enjoy the tranquillity of the domesticity they currently shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are likely to be quite short due to exams. As usual tips, comments and suggestions welcome.


	23. "I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, exams have finished now so updates should be regular again. I'm thinking of doing a bonus christmas themed chapter in a week or two, if you'd like that. Anyway, another chapter here. As always, enjoy!

*17 Weeks*

“River, are you okay?”

She sat slumped at the kitchen table clutching a cold cup of tea. For the past ten minutes her eyes had been boring holes in the wall. The Doctors voice startled her; the cold tea felt like ice as it soaked through her jeans.

The Time Lord sighed and retrieved a cloth from the nearby draws then held it out to her. Her eyes roamed the checked cloth for a few seconds until she burst into tears. He gently prized the cup from his wife’s shaking hands and fixed it on the table in front of her. Tears slid down her cheeks as River watched her husband dab at the spilt tea on her legs. The couple stayed silent, apart from River’s cries, until her jeans were only slightly damp.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor eventually broke the silence.

“Sorry for what?”

River’s cries started to ebb into sobs.

“For making you spill your tea.”

He replaced the cloth and started on making another cup to replace hers. Once again, the room fell silent as the noise of the kettle filled the room. The stress of having a baby had made them both irritable as well as put a distance between them. Neither knew what to say to one another.

“I had an idea for a name.” The Doctor started.

“I don’t want to hear it. Can’t we talk about something that isn’t this silly baby for once?” River snapped.

As soon as she finished her sentence she immediately regretted opening her mouth. The Doctor looked shocked at her sudden outburst. Tears flooded River’s eyes once again. The chair squeaked against the tiled floor as it was pushed back and she flew from the room into the depths of the TARDIS. The Doctor stood in a stunned silence for a few seconds before switching off the kettle and moving to the control room to give her space. Going after her would only make things worse so the only option was to fiddle with something on the console, as usual. He knew she didn’t mean to get angry or call the baby ‘silly; she was just stressed.  
\-------------------------------  
Eventually River decided to take a nap on the living room sofa. She must have been asleep for hours as the room was dark when she opened her eyes. It took her a few moments to adjust to her surrounding which were nothing like the one she fell asleep in. For a start, the room was a lot smaller and the door was not where it should have been.

The door creaked open as a tall figure popped their head around the edge.

“Hey.” She recognised the voice, but it took a while for her to realise who it was.

“Dad?” She called into the darkness.

Rory stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him. He took a seat next to her on the sofa and smiled softly.

“Did you sleep alright?” He brushed a stray curl off of her face.

River nodded and gazed around the room. This was definitely her parent’s living room; the various family photographs and travel artefacts gave it away.

“How did I get here?” She rubbed sleep from her eyes.

“The Doctor said you were upset. He thought you’d like to come and see us.”

River reached up and tightly hugged her father, who returned her gesture. She’d clearly missed her parents and their hugs. Judging by the light in the room and the silence in the house, it had to be past midnight. She figured that Amy had gone to bed, assured she’d she her daughter in the morning. The pair broke apart and River swung her legs over the side of the sofa as she attempted to stand. Recently her growing stomach had started to weigh her down and make it harder to stand up. Step by step, she made her way into the kitchen and towards the patio doors. The garden was empty apart from the usual array of plants and garden ornaments.

“Where is the Doctor?” River waddled back to the living room.

Rory sighed and started to arrange the sofa cushions in an attempt to busy himself and forget her question.

“Dad?” His daughter looked worried.

“He dropped you off and left. He said he thought you’d be happier without him interfering.”

River plopped herself in a nearby chair and stared helplessly around the room.

“Well, when will he be back for me?”

It was Rory’s turn to look confused.

“River, he’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry is all I can say. Comment if you'd like that christmas themed chapter and who you would like to be included in it. And as always leave your tips and suggestions in the comments.


	24. It isn't the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here is another chapter for you all to enjoy.

*18 Weeks*

The afternoon sun reflected off of the counters as Amy busied herself unloading the dishwasher and tidying the kitchen. It had been almost a week since The Doctor dropped off her daughter and there was still no sign of him. Amy wasn’t sure if she was angry at him or not. On the one hand he was trying to do what was best for her and give her space. On the other hand he left her without saying goodbye whilst she was 4 months pregnant. Rory was furious once he’d seen how upset River was. He’d gone on a rant around the garden with his roman sword; although he’d spared Amy’s Tulips. River appeared in the kitchen doorway looking drained. The bags around her eyes only highlighted how tired she was; she’d spent most of the nights this week waiting for her husband to return. Her mother motioned for her to sit at the table as she relaxed in the chair opposite. Amy lightly stroked the back of River’s hand.

“He’s not coming back is he?” River breathed. 

Her mother shrugged.

“I honestly don’t know.”

River nodded dejectedly. She didn’t know what to do with herself. Should she tire herself out waiting for him or move on and focus on her baby? It was all slightly too much to take in.

River gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Amy questioned.

“Nothing, the baby’s kicking me.”

“I think the baby misses its daddy.” Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

“I know I do.” River muttered under her breath.

The redhead gave her a sympathetic look.

“I don’t know that he’s coming back, but I have a feeling that he will.”

River perked up and listened to her mother.

“I wouldn’t have thought that he would just clear off forever without saying goodbye. I’m almost certain he wouldn’t do that.”

The blonde nodded and smiled softly.

“Wow. This baby is doing somersaults.” She laughed as it kicked her in the ribs for probably the hundredth time that day. She rested her hand on the top of her belly, trying to calm the child.

Amy stared into the garden.

“Melody, can I tell you something? You have to promise you won’t over think it and feel guilty though.”

River smiled at the use of her real name and nodded once again.

“I’ll admit it. I’m jealous.”

River stared at her mother with a confused look on her face.

“Jealous?”

Amy nodded.

“I’d love another baby. I missed out on being a part of your life when you were younger. I missed your first words, your first steps and your first day at school.”

“Technically you didn’t.”

“I know, but it isn’t the same.”

It was River’s turn to take Amy’s hand in an attempt to comfort her. She had no idea that her mother felt this way.

“Well, you can be a part of this child’s life.”

Amy smiled at her daughter.

“You won’t have to miss their first words, first steps, first day at school or any other firsts.”

River stood up and enveloped her mother in a hug. The two sat in silence for a minute before breaking apart.

“Thank you, Melody.”

The blonde grinned and set about making cups of tea for them both. She definitely felt a lot better after the chat with her mother. Neither knew when The Doctor would return, but in that exact moment it didn’t really matter. They finally had a chance to be a proper family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual tips, comments and suggestions are welcome!


	25. Pregnant and Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit longer than usual. It is Christmas after all. Okay so here is the next chapter.

*19 Weeks*

The sun had just started to climb above the horizon as River led in bed wide awake after her athletic baby decided to wake her up early. It seemed like hours ago the bedside clock said 7:30 although in reality it was only a couple of minutes. It was unlikely that either of her parents were awake. River’s eyes widened to the size of planets when she heard the engines of a familiar time machine. She closed her eyes again. It must be her imagination. It had to be her imagination.

“River?” Her husband’s voice came from downstairs.

She ignored it. It wasn’t him. She buried herself underneath the covers. Why would he come back?

Footsteps climbed the stairs and stopped outside her room. A hand twisted the handle and pushed open the door. A figure sat on the edge of the bed next to the lump under the bed sheets. River felt the covers being pulled away from her face and a chill hitting her face. The Doctor’s green eyes stared at River’s confused face. Only seconds later she burst into tears.

“River? What’s wrong?” The Doctor pulled her into a hug.

“What the hell do you mean?” River pushed him away from her and continued to sob.

The Doctor’s furrowed brow was further confirmation that he was being serious.

“You left me for two weeks pregnant and alone!”

“Only two weeks? Hmm that was shorter than expected also you weren’t alone. Amy and Rory are here.”

River stared at him. Her expression was a mix of anger and disbelief.

“I left you so you could have a break; away from me and The TARDIS. I thought you’d enjoy being with your parents.”

“Why didn’t you speak to me about it first?” She started to calm down and relaxed against the headboard.

“It was meant to be a nice surprise.”

River sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” The Doctor said quietly.

The next thing he knew, he was being pulled into a gigantic hug. His hands found her midsection and gently caressed her protruding stomach. River pulled away slightly in order to peck him on the lips. Before she could pull away The Doctor deepened the kiss. A hand grabbed his jacket and pulled him away from his wife. A second hand slapped him across the face.

Amy stood above the pair in her pyjamas glaring at her son-in-law.

“You leave her for weeks without saying goodbye and have the nerve to turn up unannounced on Christmas Eve!” Amy’s thick Scottish accent boomed through the house.

“And at 7:30 in the morning, you moron!” Her hands flew wildly.

Before Amy could continue her rant, River intervened.

“Mum, its fine honestly.”

“He was only doing what he thought was best for me.” She continued.

The ginger sighed and opened her arms to hug the Time Lord who gladly accepted the gesture. A sleepy Rory stumbled into the room whilst yawning and adjusting his dressing gown.

“What’s with all the noise?”

He laid eyes on his daughter’s husband and immediately stopped everything. The Doctor saw Rory’s deadly look and images of his Roman sword flashed through his mind. He moved slightly on the bed, getting ready to run. River saw the pair exchanging looks.

“Dad, listen..”

Rory raced towards the bed as The Doctor jumped away and sprinted into the hallway.

“Dad!”

“Rory!”  
\-------------------  
The Doctor sat in the living room with an ice pack on his head. River brought him a cup of tea, sat next to her husband and wrapped her arm around him.

“Sorry about him.”

River kissed his cheek whilst she rubbed his back. Even Time Lords needed looking after sometimes. The Doctor shifted along the sofa and led down to put his head in his wife’s lap. She gently stroked her hands through his hair.

“I love you.” River whispered and smiled down at him.

“I love you too.” The Doctor replied.

He moved his head to press a kiss to her belly causing her to grin.

Rory entered the room and stood next to the sofa.

“I’m sorry.”

Amy appeared in the doorway from the kitchen and coughed. Her husband sighed.

“I’m sorry for attacking you and I forgive you for leaving my daughter.”

The ginger nodded and moved back into the kitchen. The Doctor nodded and smiled at his father-in-law.

“It’s fine. You were just being protective.”

Rory laughed and sat next to them on the sofa.

“I take it you two will be joining us for Christmas Day then?”

River looked at The Doctor as if to ask him.

“Of course.” The Time Lord shot up eagerly.

River laughed and hugged her husband. It was finally starting to feel like Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the Christmas chapter I promised.


	26. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Christmas chapter that I promised. It took me awhile so I hope you all enjoy it!

*19 Weeks*

The whole Pond house was silent. All its occupants were sound asleep in their beds though not for long.

“RIVER! MERRY CHRISTMAS!”

The Doctor jumped up and down on his side of the bed in an attempt to wake his pregnant wife. A mop of curly hair appeared from under the duvet and groaned.

“Sweetie, go back to bed. It’s too early.” River grumbled and pulled the sheets back over her head.

The Doctor sighed and led down next to his grumpy wife. He reached underneath the covers to wrap his arms around her and their baby. She leant back into him and let out an appreciative hum. She thought she was lucky and he’d decided to go back to sleep until minutes later he rushed from his spot and out the bedroom door. Moments later her husband returned with a huge red and green elf sack full to the brim with various presents and gifts. River stared in disbelief at the huge grin on the Time Lords childish face. The Doctor bounded towards the bed and swung the bulky sack next to his wife. His goofy grin remained on his face as he started to empty the sack and place brightly wrapped gifts on the bed.

“You can have your main presents later.”

River’s eyes widened even more, if that was possible, at the amount of presents he had purchased for her. She’d only gotten him a few gifts as she thought they’d be having a quiet Christmas before he’d left her. Her husband placed a few of the gifts in her lap obviously wanting her to open them. Despite how tired she was, she opened the presents anyway so he wouldn’t be upset. The wrapping paper came away easily to reveal a box of her favourite perfume from a planet a few galaxies over. River was sure she only mentioned it once and was surprised he remembered.

Half an hour later the bed was littered with gifts ranging from her favourite perfume to glassy jewellery to sickly chocolates. It was clear that The Doctor had spent hours buying this wonderful bounty. It made River feel guilty that she’d bought all three of his presents in one afternoon. She’d have bought more if she knew how much he was going to get her.

“Sweetie, I honestly don’t know what to say. I feel bad as I didn’t buy nearly as much as you did.”

The Doctor beamed and laughed.

“It’s fine. I didn’t expect you to.”

River smiled and climbed out from underneath the duvet. The wardrobe door was pulled open as she searched for his few gifts. She pulled out two boxes covered in red and brown reindeer wrapping paper. The gifts were laid out on the bed in front of the Time Lord ready for him to open. He didn’t wait to start tearing into the paper. Scrap flew away from the bed and landed across the room. River plonked herself on the edge of the bed and waited anxiously for him to open his gifts.

“A Christmas jumper! I told you I wanted one of these weeks ago.” The Doctor beamed in delight.

“I know.” River laughed at his reaction.

He leant in to peck his wife on the lips then went to open his second present. The wrapping held a red bowtie sprinkled with tiny Christmas trees. The Doctor broke into another grin.

“Thank you.” He leant in once more.

River attempted to deepen the kiss before they were both interrupted by a tall ginger bursting through the bedroom door.

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!”  
\------------  
The Ponds and The Doctor sat in a circle around a modest pile of gifts. ‘Rocking Around the Christmas Tree’ played in the background as they each took it in turn to unwrap a present. Amy presented Rory with a new watch and wallet among other items. He in turn gave her a locket containing a picture of the four of them. River got a rather lovely evening dress from her parents to which she returned a set of mugs saying ‘Best Mum’ or ‘Best Dad’ on them.

“Again, I still feel bad, but this is your other present, Sweetie.”

River handed over another parcel to her husband who, this time, gently peeled away the wrapping. He pulled out a silver frame containing a picture of the pair of them in Paris in 1957.

“It’s not much, I know. I didn’t know what else to get you.”

She was pulled into a gigantic hug by The Doctor.

“It’s perfect.”

He tapped her on the nose after he’d moved away.

“So Doctor, what did you get my daughter?” Amy winked at him from across the circle.

The Doctor laughed.

“I was actually going to give it to her in private.”

This earned him a few odd looks from his in-laws as well as River.

“It’s not embarrassing is it, Sweetie?” River looked sceptical of his gift-buying abilities.

“I hope not.” The Doctor replied earnestly.

“Anyway, it smells like the turkey is ready.” Rory jumped up from his space to prepare their Christmas lunch.

The three remaining people followed him into the kitchen to enjoy their meal as a family. The turkey looked delicious. The whole meal was perfect apart from the cheesy Christmas cracker jokes that The Doctor insisted on announcing to the whole table. They all looked ridiculous with their paper crowns on their heads though none of them minded; all in the spirit of Christmas.  
\----------  
The Doctor called River outside as the Ponds sat watching ‘Elf’. The chilly breeze bit at the pair as the moon illuminated the entire garden.

“I wanted to give you your present in private. I thought it would be more special.” The Doctor spluttered nervously.

River nodded and waited for him to continue. The Time Lord dug deep into his pockets and retrieved a small black box. River’s heart pounded in her ears as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold band. Gallifreyan writing trailed around the outside of the ring.

“You never got a ring when we got married so I thought I’d get you one now.” He waited for her to respond.

“Oh sweetie.” Tears formed in River’s eyes.

“It’s beautiful.” She tentatively took the band from the box and placed it on her left hand.

“I love you, Sweetie.”

She engulfed him in a hug as she pulled him down for a kiss. Their tongues battled one another as River was pushed against the wall. The Doctor’s hands went to her jumper before he was stopped.

“Upstairs.”

River grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the house and up the stairs. The Ponds had fallen asleep on one another; the perfect end to a perfect Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take place on New Years Eve so you shouldn't have long to wait for that. Merry Christmas!


	27. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pond's see in the New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the New Years chapter. Enjoy!

*20 Weeks*

Half of the Pond family gathered around the television with drinks in hand. River, who’d been confined to orange juice, sat next to her husband who draped an arm around her. Amy was busy rushing back and forth from the kitchen laying out nibbles whilst Rory, wrapped in a thick coat, set up the fireworks in the garden. The past week had been nothing but family time; board games, meals and films. River had to admit that it was probably the best week of her entire life. She rested her head lazily on The Doctor’s shoulder as his hand roamed her round stomach. The news reporter stood in front of the London Eye and announced the five minute warning for midnight.

“Amy! Rory!” The Doctor called into the kitchen.

A moment later the pair rushed in to sit on the sofa next to the other couple.

“New Years is my favourite celebration!” Amy announced excitedly.

Rory rolled his eyes and smiled at his wife before pulling her in for a hug. River beamed at her parent’s happiness. Minutes passed as the family enjoyed one another’s company until the one minute countdown began. Amy squealed in delight. The Doctor covered his ears.

Each of them gathered up their drinks ready to toast the New Year. The Doctor took River’s hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Here’s to another year of us.” He whispered so only she could hear him.

The blonde grinned and pecked him on the lips before turning her attention back to the television.

“30 seconds!” Amy shouted.

The rest of the family laughed at her outburst.

“What?” She looked at them, bemused.

Rory shook his head as he pulled her to rest against him. The family watched the numbers on the clock slowly countdown. Amy got increasingly excited.

“10!”

“9!”

“8!”

“7!”

“6!”

“5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

Amy held her breath.

“Happy New Year!”

The sound of Big Ben rang out from the television and bounced around the room. Each of them tapped their glasses against one another’s then took a sip.

“Cheers!”

After watching the fireworks on the TV, they made their way into the garden for more. The chilly wind bit at their skin, but nothing could ruin their New Year’s celebration now. Rory dashed around the grass frantically lighting each firework in turn. The Doctor wrapped his arms around his wife as they watched the colours burst and disappear into the darkness.

“Happy New Year, Sweetie.” River shuffled closer to her husband, despite the bump between them.

“Happy New Year.” The Doctor replied before placing his lips over hers.

River tried to deepen the kiss but she pushed away from him with a gasp.

“What?” The Doctor stared at her.

“The baby is kicking me really hard in the ribs.”

“Looks like someone wants to join the celebration.” He placed his palm at the top of her belly.

The Time Lord attempted to calm his baby by making shushing noises and rubbing the spot they were currently attacking.

A cool wind blew through the garden. As the bright colours exploded in various places in the sky, the Pond family enjoyed the early New Year’s Day, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual tips, comments and suggestions are always welcome. Happy New Year to those who are celebrating it.


	28. Solis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Sorry it took slightly longer than usual. Back to school and stuff. Anyway, enjoy.

*21 Weeks*

The January afternoon wind felt like an arctic storm despite the sun peeping through the clouds. The Pond family gathered in the back garden.

“We’ll be back soon, promise”

River drew her mother in to a bear hug. Neither wanted to let go.

“There’s only so much ‘normal’ that we can take”

The Doctor carried a large bag of River’s clothing and essentials into The TARDIS then returned to say goodbye to his in-laws. Rory stepped forward to hug him then waited patiently for Amy to let go of River. He understood how important this was for her. They’d never gotten to spend much time with Melody since they found out who she really was so they treasured the little family time they had together.

“As long as we see you both before the baby is born.”

Rory wrapped his arms around his daughter as Amy moved away, wiping her eyes. River was supposed to be the emotional one, not her. Amy flung herself at her son-in-law.

“Take care of her.” She whispered so only he could hear.

The Doctor smiled and saluted the ginger. His wife took his hand as they waved goodbye and stepped into the police box. The vast time machine felt empty compared to the cramped house she’d gotten used to. Now it was just her and him, again. Not that she didn’t enjoy spending time with her husband. She’d just gotten used to there being more people around. It was going to be very different for a while although she was looking forward to getting back to the travelling.

The Doctor skipped up the steps towards the console and went about dematerialising the ‘old girl’; flipping switches and pressed buttons. The ancient engines kicked in and the blue box disappeared from the Leadworth garden. River swung the bag, which her husband had brought in, over her shoulder and started into the time machine.

“River!”

She stopped immediately and turned on the spot, waiting.

“You shouldn’t be carrying a bag that heavy.”

The blonde sighed. She knew exactly what he was going to say.

“It’s only for a couple of seconds. I was going to put it in our room and then get changed.”

The Time Lord grumbled under his breath and let her continue since she was insisting. River returned in less than a couple minutes now wearing a pair of black leggings and a loose fitting beige top. She descended the stairs towards The Doctor.

“There. Done.”

She wrapped an arm around her husband.

“Where shall we go today, wife?” He returned the gesture.

River thought for a couple of seconds before answering.

“How about we go watch a sunset somewhere?” Her answer was rather vague.

The Doctor grinned and set The TARDIS in motion once again. River had to clutch the console in order to stay upright. In a couple of seconds they’d landed and they were no longer being thrown from side to side. The pair rushed toward the tall double doors to swing them open.

“The planet Solis. The year is 2157. July, I think. This planet has what is probably the most colourful sunset anywhere.” The Time Lord announced proudly.

River stepped out onto the grassy hillside, mouth hanging open. The sky was a wild mix of pinks, oranges, reds and yellows. A streak of purple floated just above the rest of the colours. Above them, stars illuminated the blackness.

The Doctor took his wife’s hand and led her to a spot only a few meters away. The pair sat on the grass, leaning against one another. River snaked an arm around her husband as they watched the sun sink lower behind the horizon. A light breeze blew through the air giving River chills. The Doctor placed one of his hands on her bump before pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Here have my jacket. I’m not cold.”

He shrugged off the tweed and draped it over her shoulders before replacing his hand on her stomach. River pecked his cheek then placed her hand over his.

“You see that streak of purple above all the colours?” The Doctor motioned towards the sunset.

River nodded and nestled closer to him.

“That is the Sidus Galaxy passing by. This is one of the only dates you can see it so clearly. It’ll be completely gone in a couple of years.”

River smiled at the sight. Oh, how she’d missed this. The travelling, the sights and her husband’s delighted face as he explained something he was interested in. She lived for the moments like this.

River placed kisses along the side of The Doctor’s jaw before nuzzling her nose into his neck. He hummed and lowered them to the grass. He pressed his mouth to hers as his hands moved up and down her sides. The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer, if that were possible.

The colours in the sky started to fade as the sun sunk below the horizon. Stars replaced the bright colours and illuminated the couple on the hillside.

The whole sky was blanketed with stars by the time the pair returned to The TARDIS. The Doctor danced about the console, dematerialising for the second time that day. At least he thought it was the same day. You could never tell in The TARDIS. Who knows how long they were on the hillside?

River yawned. It wasn’t quite time for bed. They’d spent so long on Solis that they’d forgot to have dinner.

“I was thinking that I might prepare dinner tonight.” The Doctor piped up.

River stared at him and blinked.

“I thought it would be romantic.”

He scuffed his shoes against the glass floor and twisted his hand in front of him. River broke out into a grin.

“Thank you, Sweetie.”

The Doctor hopped around excitedly. It wasn't often he cooked.

“Okay, it might take a while so you could take a nap.”

River kissed his cheek before whispering a ‘thank you’ again. She climbed the stairs, making her way towards their bedroom. The TARDIS was starting to feel like home again. River entered their bedroom then moved towards the en-suite bathroom. She checked herself over in the mirror. Her hair looked a mess and her skin was pale. Before she could move back into the bedroom, the room started to spin. River grabbed for the sink, but it was no longer where she thought it was. She felt her head collide with the bath as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. In the next week or so, hopefully. As usual comments, tips and suggestions welcome.


	29. Somebody help. Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thank you for being patient. This chapter is quite short, but regardless enjoy!

*21 Weeks*

The Doctor finished dematerialising The TARDIS and danced towards the stairs which led further into the time machine. It was time to start preparing their evening meal. When he reached the kitchen, he busied himself collecting all the ingredients he needed. He wanted to make this evening perfect for the both of them. They deserved it after the year they’d had, especially River. It took him no more than half an hour to get everything ready, with the help of The TARDIS of course. Candles lit, food almost ready, lights dimmed; everything was perfect. Now to get River. The Doctor hummed to himself as he marched out the door and towards their bedroom to wake her up. He cracked the door open slightly in order to see into the room. The bed was empty. That was strange; he’d thought she was taking a nap. Surely she would be asleep by now. He wandered into the room in search of his wife. A stream of light illuminated the bed from the bathroom. The Doctor thought to himself. She must be in there. He moved closer to the door, trying to use the element of surprise. There was no sound from the other side of the slightly open door.

“River!” The Doctor called to his wife.

He waited a few seconds.

“Dinners ready.”

Nothing. No sound.

“River?”

The Doctor tentatively pushed the door open to see if she was alright. As it swung towards the wall he saw his pregnant wife lying in the middle of the floor. He rushed towards her and placed his fingers on her weak pulse. This was definitely not good.

“River?” The Doctor cried frantically.

“River? Can you hear me?”

“Answer me. Please!”

It was only now that he noticed the blood pooling behind her head. She must have hit it, he thought to himself. He needed to get her to the hospital. Trying not to hurt her or their baby, The Doctor lifted his wife off of the floor and dashed out of the room. It was harder than he’d thought to run whilst carrying someone. Eventually, they reached the control room and he laid her down across the pilot seat so he could start work on the console. He flipped switches and pulled levers to materialise The TARDIS at The Sisters. The TARDIS herself sounded worried as her engines worked hard to get there as soon as possible. The Doctor lifted River again and carried her towards the doors which The TARDIS had opened for him. Patients, Doctor and Nurses stared at the pair as he stumbled into the reception of The Sisters.

“Somebody help. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, but the next one should be longer. Also Amy and Rory might show up. Comments/Tips/Suggestions all welcome.


	30. Crambo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it hasn't been that long since I uploaded the last chapter, but I really wanted to get another one out. Also we're on Chapter 30 guys which is more than I though I'd ever get to. Your support so far has been great. Woo! Enjoy!

*21 Weeks*

The rest of the night was a blur. Everything happened at once. An unconscious River was taken away from The Doctor almost straight away. Endless streams of doctors and nurses filled the hospital room she was in. Frantic voices and mechanic beeps were all that the Doctor could hear as he was made to wait outside for over two hours; alone with his thoughts, which was never a good idea. His wife and were potentially dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He asked everyone who walked by about his wife’s condition, but no one could give him any answers. The Time Lord had called Amy and Rory then picked them up. They wanted to be there for their daughter when she woke up; if she woke up. Amy clung to Rory with an iron grasp as she was overcome by sobs. All he could do was stare at the clock and watch the second hand slowly move along. The Doctor became agitated and had to move from his seat; apparently bouncing his leg wasn’t working and was only annoying his in-laws. The clean hospital smell made him feel sick. It felt like the hospital was mocking him; as if it could tell that he was angry and scared. After what seemed like a hundred circles of the hospital waiting room, a nurse carrying a clipboard finally entered. The three Ponds jumped to attention and fired questions at her. The nurse looked overwhelmed then relaxed for the sake of the family. She understood what it must be like to wait for hours and know absolutely nothing about your loved ones condition. The lady pulled out her clipboard and attempted to quieten the three anxious family members. The Ponds eventually fell silent and waited for her to deliver the news. She addressed The Doctor first who spent a long while staring at her name tag.

“Your wife and child are in a stable condition.”

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and the tension in the room dissipated. This was exactly what they all needed to hear. Amy let go of Rory and stepped forward.

“Will we be able to see her anytime soon?”

The nurse looked around at the pleading faces of the other three people in the room, waited for a while, then replied.

“She isn’t awake at the moment, but we’ll call for you when she is. It shouldn’t be too long.”

With that she gave a quick smile and left the room. Rory shouted a quick thank you then returned to his seat. Amy joined her husband and held his hand. The Doctor sighed and turned to face his wife’s parents. They’d spent hours waiting only to have to wait once again.

“I guess we’ll have to find a way to pass the time.” The Doctor piped up.

The unlikely family sat in a misshapen circle, on the waiting room floor, playing their fifth round of Crambo.

“I’m thinking of something in the room that rhymes with hair” It was Rory’s turn.

“Chair?” Amy asked and her husband nodded.

“That was an easy one, stupid face. Okay my go.” She thought for a moment.

“I’m thinking of something in the room that rhymes with gasoline.”

The Doctor and Rory glanced around the room for a couple of seconds. None of the participants were finding this game particularly fun, but after a failed go at hide and seek as well as a rather uneventful game of eye-spy, this was pretty much all that there was to do.

“Magazine!” The Doctor jumped up off of the floor and danced around the circle as Amy nodded.

The Time Lord seemed to very good at the games they’d played. The same nurse re-entered the room and stared bemusedly at his antics. He quickly stopped when he noticed her standing there. She coughed and the whole family rose to join her.

“She’s awake now so you are allowed to go and see her. The Doctor is just adjusting her medication, but you’re free to go through.” She smiled.

All three of them rushed out of the door and towards River’s hospital room. The Doctor was the first to enter. River led of her side looking very pale and a doctor adjusted dials and pressed buttons on a nearby machine. A fetal monitor sat wrapped around her stomach. Her husband practically ran to the bed. She looked relieved to see them all. Amy and Rory perched next to one another at the end of the bed. The Doctor pecked his wife on the lips and grabbed a hold of one of her hands.

“How are you feeling?” He asked delicately.

“Not good.” River whispered back.

Her pale skin told them she was probably feeling extremely ill. The hospital doctor turned to the family after he’d finished adjusting her medication.

“It seems like Mrs Song’s preeclampsia has developed into full blown eclampsia which is a very serious condition.”

This got all of their attention. Obviously River had already been told everything he was telling them.

“At the moment both mother and baby are in a stable condition, but we’re monitoring them both to make sure that it doesn’t get any worse.”

The Doctor took a deep breath and looked at his wife who seemed close to tears. He gently rubbed the back of her hand and pecked her lips again. Rory rubbed his wife’s back to relax her. After their talk weeks ago, he knew that Amy would do anything in her power to stop River losing her baby.

“She needs to be on bed rest for a couple of days and then we’ll go from there.”

He filled out a couple of forms that were attached to a clipboard.

“I’ll leave you all to relax.”

He left the room which was now silent apart from the rhythmic beeping of a hospital monitor. No one wanted to break the silence. No one really wanted to talk. Reluctantly, the Doctor was the first to speak.

“River, are you okay?” He questioned lightly.

“No.” Her answer was blunt.

“Maybe we should leave them for a bit.” Rory whispered to his wife then nodded to the Doctor.

Both of them wanted to stay, but knew that it was probably better if they gave the couple some space. Rory pulled Amy towards the door and pulled it shut behind him. River and the Doctor looked at one another for a few seconds before River burst into tears. She didn’t really have the energy to cry, but she couldn’t help it. She hadn’t been awake long, but already she wanted to go back to sleep and forget that any of this happened. The Doctor pulled her into a hug and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn’t long before her cries subsided into sobs. The Doctor pulled away and waited awhile before questioning her.

“What happened, River?”

The blonde took a deep breath before answering him. She wasn’t really in the mood to talk about it, especially since she felt so ill.

“I don’t remember much. I went into the bathroom to look in the mirror and I looked really pale.”

She paused.

“Then the room started to spin and then everything went black. Like I said, I don’t remember many details.”

“You hit your head on the bath.” The Doctor mentioned.

River looked surprised.

“That’s why my head hurts so much.”

She brought her hand to the back of her head and pressed lightly causing herself to wince.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” The Doctor breathed.

River chuckled and shifted towards him. She glanced towards the monitor behind him.

“At least the baby is okay.”

The Doctor nodded and stood up. He circled the bed and climbed on next to her. He wrapped an arm around her as she turned around to nuzzle against his neck. They lived for quiet moments like this although they could both do without the hospital and potentially life threatening problem. The Time Lord moved his other hand to River’s bump and gently caressed it. Her due date was that far away now; just less than three months. Soon, with any luck, they’d be able to meet and hold their child for the very first time.

“Samantha. If it’s a girl. Sam. If it’s a boy.” The Doctor blurted suddenly.

“What?” River looked confused.

“It was the name of that nice nurse lady. I saw it on her name tag. It’s normal which is what you wanted.”

“Sweetie, you can’t just pick up random names of anyone who was ever nice to you.”

The Doctor huffed.

“There were lots of nice people who helped me and you today.”

“So that’s a no then.” He sighed.

“Sweetie, like you said to me: we’ll find the perfect name when the baby is born.”

“I did say that I suppose.”

River snuggled closer to him and yawned. She realised how tired she was once again. The Doctor noticed this and pulled the covers up around them. It was going to be a long and risky couple of days, but for now he was glad that both his wife and child were doing okay. Now they just had to fight their way through the next week. The couple fell asleep against one another as Amy and Rory cuddled up to each other in the doorway of the hospital room. It wasn’t long before they moved to the chair that the Doctor had sat in and fell asleep themselves. It was going to be a very long week for all of the Pond family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate it a lot. I think this is my longest chapter to date. Per my usual: Comments/Tips/Suggestions welcome and thanks to everyone who has contributed so far.


	31. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not my best chapter. I just felt like I had to get something out for you guys so hope this isn't too bad.

*22 Weeks*

The past week in the hospital had consisted of hundreds of long-winded conversations with the staff, sleeping, tears and of course quite a few painfully boring waits. It took The Doctor three days to convince Amy and Rory to go home. He had to reassure them numerous times that River and the baby were doing fine now. In the end, Rory had to practically drag Amy from the room. They both needed a proper nights rest instead of curling up in the bedside chair in uncomfortable positions. Amy had even fallen off on a few occasions. The constant talk from the nurses outside and the rhythmic bleeping of the machines always kept them awake anyway.

The Doctor leant against the windowsill and stared down at the illuminated gardens below. A young nurse led an elderly woman with blue skin towards a bench at the end of the cobbled path. A middle-aged man with black hair pulled, what looked like, brambles and nettles from a flower bed, must be the hospital gardener. A couple of children weaved in and out of an array of blue and green bushes whilst using sticks as imaginary wands. The Doctor smiled to himself then turned to his wife resting against a bunch of pillows; her protruding stomach was slightly visible under the thick duvet. Her skin seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight. A book propped on her lap and glasses perched on the bridge of her nose; she looked like heaven despite the hospital gown. River glanced towards her husband smiling at her from across the room. She loved the way he looked in awe at her like she was a supernova; a dazzling cluster of colours. She motioned for him to join her on the bed. He waltzed towards her and climbed into the space she made for him. River felt an arm wrap around her shoulders as she leant into him. The Time-Lord pressed a chaste kiss to her temple as she lost herself in her book, once again. The two stayed comfortable like this for at least another half an hour before River closed the covers of the book and planted it on the bedside table next to the ample arrangements of flowers from her parents. The week had given the couple time to get used to long waits and enjoying simple things such as books and elegantly scented flowers.

To River’s delight, the nurse had told them yesterday that they could leave in the next few days. Fortunately, the eclampsia could be controlled with medication and regular check-ups. No drastic action was needed.

River turned to snuggle further into her husband who wrapped his other arm around her. His body was warm against hers. Their stay in the hospital had also allowed them to spend more time just enjoying each other’s company. The Doctor turned his head into his wife’s curls. Her hair smelt of time and space and coconuts. The two burrowed further underneath the hospital sheets. Slowly they shut their eyes and drifted into sleep.

The young nurse led the elderly blue woman back into the hospital as the sun gradually slid below the horizon. The children had long since left and the gardener finished packing away his tools. The Doctor smiled blissfully in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a chapter without any speech just to show how The Doctor and River don't always need to talk to enjoy being with each other. Comments/tips/suggestions welcome.


	32. Two Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been too long since I uploaded a chapter so today I will have two for you. I kinda let time slip a bit. I didn't realise how long it had been until I checked. I can't believe it is already February, so sorry guys!

*23 Weeks*

The Doctor gently held his wife’s hand as she relaxed on the metal table. A blonde haired nurse moved the ultrasound back and forth across River’s exposed stomach. Nurse Campbell was unavailable due to other appointments. River and The Doctor had spent the past week in the hospital being extremely bored. The majority of it was spent waiting around to be told if and when they could leave. If the ultrasound went well it would be today. River smiled sleepily at her husband who looked on anxiously; she hadn’t long woken up. Neither of them wanted to spend yet another week lying around in bed and reading the same dull magazines over and over.

After a couple of seconds a black and white image of their baby appeared on the monitor. The Doctor leant closer and planted a reassuring kiss on River’s cheek. She moved her head to rest against his. The nurse stared intently at the monitor whilst gliding the probe across River’s stomach with one hand and jotting down notes into a rather bulky file with the other.

River nervously bit the nail of her thumb, waiting for the nurse to say something. The Doctor batted her hand away from her mouth in an attempt to stop her from eating her whole finger which earned him a scowl. The nurse dropped the pen and smiled warmly at the couple before switching off the machine. It seemed to be going well.

“As far as I can tell the baby is doing just fine.” Her voice was small but welcoming.

The couple let go of the breaths that neither knew they were holding. River turned her head to bring her husband into a passionate kiss. The Doctor brought a hand to her cheek. The nurse shook her head, grinned and continued to pack away the hospital equipment. It took her a couple of attempts at fake coughing to get the pair to break apart. They both whispered an embarrassed apology.

“I see no reason not to discharge you, but I recommend you take it easy.”

River nodded. She wasn’t going to take any chances this time; she’d been to the hospital too many times now. The Doctor gave her a sceptical look.

“I will. I promise.” River whispered and nuzzled closer to him.

“You have just over two months until your due date.” The realisation hit both River and The Doctor. It was so close now.

“We don’t want to deliver this baby any earlier than we have to so it is vital that you take it easy and take your medication from now on.”

River nodded again.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“You’re free to go home though. Relax, watch television and eat some food.” The nurse advised.

The Doctor’s eyes went wide as he gasped.

“What? What is it, sweetie?” River looked concerned.

“I left the cooker on.” His eyes didn’t leave the wall.

River laughed properly for the first time in a while.

“I'm sure the TARDIS will have taken care of it.”

She kissed his cheek whilst giggling. She loved being married to this ridiculous man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter should be up in a while. Sorry again guys!


	33. Stop Crying Mummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter for today. Enjoy!

*23 Weeks*

The Doctor carried River’s bags through the door as she waddled behind him. Her stomach had grown quite a bit in the past couple of weeks that she was struggling to walk properly. She also wasn’t used to walking after spending so long in bed. Luckily the TARDIS hadn’t been burnt to a crisp after her Thief’s idiocy almost two weeks ago. The Time Lord dropped the bags next to the console then span around to face his wife. He stared at her protruding stomach.

“Blimey. Two Months.” It seems so close, but at the same time so far away.

He pulled River into a reassuring hug. He could tell she was worried about it, but he had a feeling it wasn’t the only thing on her mind.

“You okay?” He questioned.

River thought for a second then slowly nodded. He wasn’t convinced, but decided not to press any further. River yawned into his chest which made him smile.

“How about you go any relax on the sofa whilst I go and remove our charred food from the oven?” The Doctor chuckled.

River nodded as they moved, in unison, towards the stairs.

The Doctor busied himself removing the remains of their meal from the oven and scraping it from the pan and into the bin. The TARDIS had obviously turned off the cooker whilst they were away. After preparing a tray of tea and biscuits, the Doctor made his way to the living room in search of his wife.

River sat curled up, well as curled up as she could get, in the corner of the sofa facing the television. The Doctor placed the tray on the table.

“I made up some tea and biscuits which might make-“ He stopped.

“River?”

Her face was streaked with tears and he could now see that she was sobbing. He moved to sit next to her a place a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” The Doctor’s looked extremely concerned.

River could do nothing but bury herself in his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. The Doctor gently rubbed her back and spoke soothing words into her ear. It took a couple of minutes to get her to calm down to the point that she could talk.

“What’s wrong?” The Doctor kissed her temple.

River took a deep breath before attempting to speak.

“Two months. It’s so close now. I don’t think I’m ready. I can’t do it. I can’t.” She started to sob again.

The Doctor sighed and continued to comfort her. Ever since the nurse had mentioned it, he could see that River had been thinking about it. He rested a hand on her stomach; he was surprised when he could feel the baby kicking.

“Even the baby is trying to comfort you.”

“Stop crying mummy.” The Doctor imitated a baby’s voice.

River giggled in-between sobs.

“I feel like this isn’t the only thing on your mind?” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

River sighed. He knew her too well. She just shrugged, but he waited in silence until she spoke. He always knew how to get her to talk.

“I just can’t help, but feel like I’m going to be a terrible mother.”

The Doctor just looked confused.

“I know you think I’m being silly, but I’ve already hurt this baby enough as it is. I’m never going to be able to take care of or protect them.”

The Doctor pulled her closer to him.

“Riv, first of all. It’s not your fault. Secon-“

“Yes it is. I was the one who wasn’t careful. I was the one who didn’t take it easy. This is my fault.”

It took the Time Lord a while to think of anything to say back to her. In all fairness it was true, but he couldn’t help but feel a little responsible for it.

“I did notice that you hadn’t been relaxing as much as you should. I know I warned you, but I didn’t actually do anything to stop you. It’s partly my fault as well.”

This seemed to calm her down a bit.

“I also happen to know that you’re good at everything so there is no way you’re going to be a terrible mother.”

The Doctor pulled his wife into a passionate kiss before pulling her down to lie on the sofa and wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind. River had gone weeks thinking that she was going to end up killing their baby and he’d never forgive her for it, but talking to him made her realise that no matter how bad she was, she’d never seriously harm their baby. The Doctor trailed kisses down her neck before moving a hand to rest on her hip. River turned her head to nuzzle against his cheek. She moved in his arms so that she was facing him then wrapped an arm around his neck to pull his mouth to hers. The Doctor’s hands went to the hem of her shirt as hers went to push off his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, If I don't forget, the next chapter should be up in the next week. If any of you have any suggestions then feel free to leave them in the comments.


	34. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is a Valentine's Day themed chapter. We're getting closer to the end now. Not sure how I'll handle it when this is over. Anyway, enjoy!

*24 Weeks*

The sounds of laughter and love echoed down the TARDIS corridors. The kitchen was a complete mess. Flour covered every inch of the floor as well as the couple currently involved in a food fight. An egg splatted against the furthest wall just as chocolate chips were launched across the table. The Doctor’s tweed jacket was coated in butter. River’s hair was matted with vanilla extract; her clothes managed to stay relatively clean thanks to her floral apron.

“I’ll stop when you stop.” River grinned from one end of the table.

“And I’ll stop when you stop.” The Doctor smirked from the other.

The side was littered with various tools. A bowl. A spoon. A heart shaped cookie cutter. Their Valentine’s cookie making hadn’t gone quite to plan. Neither could be sure who started it, but they were both adamant they were going to be the one to win it. The Doctor was careful to avoid River’s stomach when propelling the assorted food items across the room. Although she was taking it easy they’d both agreed to one day off.

A handful of sugar was hurled across the table and then a second egg in the opposite direction.

“Admit defeat, sweetie!” River sang as she sent a third egg flying.

“Never!” The Doctor dodged the offending object before it hit the floor tiles behind him.

River grabbed for the almost empty bag of flour and took a handful of the white powder. The Doctor stepped backwards, getting ready to duck. He placed his floor on top of the previously thrown egg and tumbled to the floor. River burst out laughing and dropped the bag of flour as well as the handful she was clutching. The Time-Lord rubbed the back of his head as he sat up. It wasn’t long before River stopped laughing, noticed the pained expression on his face and moved to kneel next to him.

“Are you okay, my love?” River looked concerned.

The Doctor mentally checked himself over before answering his wife.

“I think so.”

River rubbed his head then pulled him in to kiss his flour covered cheek.

“Let’s call it a draw.”

She moved to help him up, but was quickly batted away.

“No heavy lifting!” The Doctor scolded her then stood up.

The pair stared at the mess they had made. This was going to take forever to clean up.

“Better get started.” The Doctor sighed.

Through their combined effort, they managed to get the kitchen spotless in under an hour. They then decided to carry on making their valentines cookies thought this time without creating nearly as much mess. They had just enough ingredients to make a small batch. River mixed the ingredients into the bowl as The Doctor set the oven. He made a mental note not to forget these.

15 minutes later, the pair relaxed on the sofa eating the heart shaped cookie batch and indulging on the chocolates that The Doctor bought for his wife. River snuggled against her husband’s side and took a bite of her cookie. She caught sight of the ring he’d bought her for Christmas. Memories of the past 6 months flashed through her mind. It was amazing how far they’d come from the day she’d first told him she was pregnant. She laughed now when she thought back to the moment his eyes widened and he ran as fast as she’d ever seen him run. River let out a small giggle.

“What are you laughing at?” The Doctor questioned as him hand moved to her bump.

River shook her head and placed her hand on top of his.

“Just you. When I told you we were having a baby.”

He smirked at that. Even he thought it was funny now. He thought back to tell his wife he couldn’t be a father again. Oh how times have changed.

The baby kicked its father’s hand lightly.

“Someone’s trying to say hello again.” River rested her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor moved to kiss the top of her stomach.

“Hello baby.” He whispered.

The baby kicked again causing both parents to laugh. River yawned whilst watching her husband and child interact.

“I can’t wait to meet you. It’s only two months now.” The Doctor carried on.

“I also can’t wait until you’re old enough to go on adventures.”

“Oh all the places I’m going to take you and your mummy.” He rested his head on River’s stomach.

“London in 2134. Hastings in 1066. The 2016 Olympics in Rio. New New Earth. Cristallum.”

The Doctor thought back to Cristallum.

“I’ll have to tell you that story another time, kiddo.”

“We can even invite your Gran and Gramps with us. You’ll love them you will.”

The Doctor was about to tell the story of the time they got stuck on a prison ship disguised as a hotel when he realised River had fallen asleep. He moved off of the sofa to lift her up. He carried her to their bedroom and tucked her underneath the covers.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” The Doctor whispered as he kissed River’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go then. You know what I'm going to say comments and tips welcome. Any suggestions for upcoming chapters would be great!


	35. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. It's currently half term so there should be a few more going up this week (hopefully). I'm trying to get it finished in the next few weeks as I need to start revising for exams so not long to go now.

*25 Weeks*

The nursery door was slightly open letting light filter in from the hallway. The light landed on the figure resting in the newly bought rocking chair, a hand on her large stomach. River gazed around the room that her child would be using in less than two months. She could imagine the tiny infant resting peacefully in the dark blue Moses basket or her husband with their child in his arms, rocking them to sleep. Her anxiety about being a mother had kept her up numerous times this week. Sometimes it felt as if the walls were closing in making her realise how close the birth now was.

The clattering of pots and pans bounced down the hallway. The Doctor must have woken and gone to the kitchen. River continued to rock herself back and forth whilst waiting for him to come and find her just as he hand the previous night. Her hand drifted across her belly comforting her sleeping child.

“I can’t wait to hold you, sweetie.” River spoke aloud.

Both River and The Doctor had started to talk to their child more often as a way to comfort them and just get to know them. The Doctor had spent hours telling their child stories about their Gran and Gramps. He especially liked to talk about the Pandorica and how their mummy fended off a Dalek alone. Neither of them wanted to talk about the story of New York or the angels.

River felt the TARDIS move and shudder as if it had been sent into flight although she was too tired to get up and investigate. Instead she decided to tell the tale of their wedding on top of a pyramid.  
\-----------------------------

“And then me and daddy went to the top of the pyramid so that-“

She was interrupted by the sound of the TARDIS doors opening and the ship being sent into the vortex once more. It had been over an hour since she’d heard it move before. Footsteps came down the hallway and The Doctor appeared at the nursery door. He looked lost in thought.

“Where have you been?” River moved out of the rocking chair and towards the doorway.

The Doctor looked surprised then shrugged it off.

“Nowhere. What are you doing up again?”

She looked sceptical then decided to ignore the subject.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

The Doctor moved inside the room and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead then took his wife’s hand before pulling her into the corridor.

“Come on then. I try to help you sleep.”

River followed her husband towards their bedroom. She decided not to force the subject of his disappearance again though she was determined to find out where he’d ran off to. That could wait for another time. Now she was too tired to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quite a short chapter this time. As I said, hopefully a few more this week.


	36. Nowhere important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is yet another chapter for you all!

*26 Weeks*  
River sat at the top of the console room stairs waiting patiently. This was the fourth time that The Doctor had disappeared, in the middle of the night, this week. This time she was determined to confront him about it and not let it go. She must have been sat there for at least half an hour now. The TARDIS attempted to make her child go back to bed though no amount of mental nudging would make River move. It wasn’t long before she decided to waddle down the stairs and open the door. It swung open to reveal an overgrown graveyard in the middle of the day. There was nothing to suggest what time period the TARDIS was in or even a specific planet although it looked a lot like Earth. River slowly closed the door and climbed back to sit on the top step.  
Only ten minutes later, The Doctor could be heard mumbling to himself and opening the TARDIS door. He marched straight towards the console and pulled at the screen which flashed multiple images that River couldn’t quite see.

“She’s just a girl. How can she be?” He started to look confused and raised his voice.

“She can’t be. She is. She can’t be. She’s not possible.”

He turned on the spot to stare at the doors he’d just entered through. He looked lost in thought again.

“Who’s not possible, sweetie?”

The Doctor jumped about a mile into the air then spun around to face his wife.

“River?! Shouldn’t you be in bed? Sleeping?” He wrung his hand together and stepped towards the stairs.

“Shouldn’t you?” She crossed her arms and stared him down.

He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Where have you been sneaking off to all this week?” Her tone of voice made her sound angry and annoyed.

“Nowhere important.”

The Doctor glanced at the screen to check that it had definitely been cleared then continued to step closer to River.

“Then you won’t mind telling me.”

The Doctor sighed and sat down next to his wife. He attempted to wrap an arm around her to pull her closer, but she resisted.

“Look, when I say nowhere important. I mean nowhere important. It’s nothing to worry about.”

River looked sceptical.

“I do worry though. Is it because of me? Have I done something wrong? Are you having second thought about this baby?” She looked terrified.

The Doctor took her hand in his then wrapped his arm around her for the second time though this time she accepted.

“River, you have done absolutely nothing wrong. This isn’t about you or the baby.”

She still didn’t look convinced.

“I promise.” He kissed her temple after she nodded.

“Anyway, shouldn’t you be in bed. You need to get a good night’s sleep for our baby.”

River sighed and nodded once more. The Doctor helped his pregnant wife to her feet and led her down the corridor. As always she was too tired to argue and fight with him. She still wasn’t entirely convinced that it wasn’t about her or the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual: comments, tips and suggestions welcome.


	37. Sick of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you all!

*27 Weeks*

The Doctor waltzed through the TARDIS doors and bounced up the stairs towards the console. He started flicking switches and pulling levers as River appeared from behind the glass column, her eyes red and tired and her dressing gown pulled tightly around her. As soon as he laid eyes on her his excited mood changed.

“River? What’s wrong?”

The Doctor moved swiftly towards her and attempted to wrap his arms around her. River shook him off and took a step back. His confused look told her to explain.

“Where have you been?” She whispered.

She sounded angry.

“Nowher-“

“Don’t you dare! Where have you been?!” River raised her voice and stepped towards him.

The Doctor backed away until he was almost pressed against the console. He wasn’t sure how to answer so decided to stay silent.

“I am sick of this! Sick of you lying to me!”

River pushed him until he hit a console panel. The Doctor grabbed her arms and held them in place to stop her from attacking him.

“Stop!” It was his turn to raise his voice.

He let go of her arms as she backed away from him and folded her arms although she was clearly still angry and ready to resume hitting him. She wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye. The Doctor straightened up and adjusted his bowtie. He took a breath and rested on the edge of the console.

“I’ve been looking into something. You could call it investigating.”

“Investigating what?” River’s voice had gone quiet again.

“A girl. Her name is Clara.”

“Why?”

“Different versions of her keep showing up and I need to know why and how.”

River nodded and took a deep breath. The Doctor watched her carefully, preparing to grab her arms again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

It took him awhile to answer.

“I thought you might be jealous.”

River laughed almost patronizingly and waved her arms in the air.

“Jealous? Why would I be jealous?”

“I don’t know. She’s another woman?”

“So? Do you really think I don’t trust you that much?”

The Doctor looked to the floor. River took a few steps forward causing him to flinch. It wasn’t until she enveloped him in a hug that he relaxed and returned the gesture. They stayed together for a while before moving apart. River smiled reassuringly at her husband to let him know she wasn’t angry anymore.

“You could have just told me.” She brought a thumb to his cheek.

The Doctor nodded and scuffed his foot on the floor. River gasped causing him to look up. She laid a hand of her stomach.

“I think your child wants to say hello.” She laughed.

The Doctor knelt down and placed his hands on her bump.

“I love it when the baby kicks.” He almost whispered.

“You’re not the one being kicked in the ribs, sweetie.”

“Stop hurting mummy, little one.” He placed a kiss at the top of the bump before standing up.

“You should go back to bed.”

The Doctor took his wife’s hand then led her towards the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is likely to be it from me this week as I always leave my work until the last minute so I still have all that to do.


	38. Vienna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it has been basically two weeks and I apologise for not updating. Should be revising to be honest, but anyway I think I'm going to upload a few chapters tonight. Be on the look out.

*28 Weeks*

River waltzed around the kitchen in nothing more than her underwear and one her husband’s shirts. The smell of pancakes filled the room as did the sound of Billy Joel. That reminded her of the time she and The Doctor ran into him in New York. The memory of the night brought a smile to her face. The memory of her husband drinking slightly too much and tripping over a bar stool only made the smile bigger. Speaking of her husband, the man stumbled through the door in pyjamas and grinned as the sight of breakfast. His messy hair stuck out in all directions as his sunk down at the table. He’d spent most of the night out investigating again and had little time to sleep, as usual.

River giggled at him as she flipped a golden pancake into the air and caught it with precision. The table lay covered in an assortment of toppings ranging from strawberry’s to maple syrup. The Doctor pulled a plate from a pile in the middle and placed it in front of him. River gracefully moved towards the table and laid the crisp pancake on the plate then moved back to make another one. The Doctor eagerly tucked into his breakfast whilst watching his wife busy herself around the kitchen. Her eyes were bright and her curls were lose down her back. He loved the look of her in the morning; sleepy and fresh. He gazed at her masterful cooking skills as he almost dribbled syrup down his front. River turned just in time to see it and let out a throaty laugh at her husband’s clumsiness. He gave her a mock glare before laughing himself.

River hummed along to “Vienna” as she swayed with the music and tossed the second pancake.

Slow down you’re doing fine; you can’t be everything you want to be before your time.

The Doctor rose from his seat and joined his wife next to the cooker. He took her hands in his as they swayed to the music. River rested her head against his shoulder as she moved closer to him, well as close as she could get. She let out another laugh as he spun her across the kitchen floor.

You've got your passion, you've got your pride, but don't you know that only fools are satisfied?

The Doctor leant down to press a kiss to her lips then placed his arms on her waist. Her hands moved around his neck. She ran her hands through his soft hair, making it even messier, if that were possible.

River broke the kiss when she gasped and doubled over, both hands on her stomach. The Doctor jumped to attention and leant down next to her.

“River? What is it?”

It took a while for the pain to subside and allow her to reply.

“A pain in my stomach.”

The Doctor looked worried and placed a hand on her back.

“The baby?”

His fears were confirmed when she nodded whilst grimacing. He helped her stand straight then led her towards the nearest chair. River sunk down into it whilst taking deep breaths. The world went silent as thoughts rushed through her head. The baby. She couldn’t have the baby now. It was too early. A month too early. Would it be okay? Would it survive? Would she be okay? The sound of her husband’s voice brought her back to reality.

The Doctor knelt next to the chair and placed both hands on her mid-section, both in comfort and checking for contractions. Another shock of pain moved through River’s abdomen.

“Are they very painful?”

River shrugged indicating that they weren’t too bad. The Doctor rubbed her arm as he kissed her stomach.

“Okay. Um..”

For once he was lost for words and had no idea what to do. He’d had children on Gallifrey, but that was a long time ago. That wasn’t helping him here and now. He jumped up and ran his hands through his hair as he thought about their options. The Time Lord began pacing the room and wracking his brains. River groaned once again. He was straight back at her side, holding her hand.

“I know it’s only been a couple of minutes, but do they seem to be getting any stronger?” He questioned.

River shook her head and sunk further into the seat. The Doctor nodded and breathed. If his knowledge served him correct then she should be fine.

“River, I can’t be sure, but I think these might be Braxton Hicks Contractions.”

Her brow furrowed. She’d never had a child before and had no clue what he was talking about. She continued to breathe through the pain.

“They’re like practise contractions. They aren’t normally this painful, but it’s likely that you’ve had them for a while, but didn’t notice as they were so small.”

River relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. There was no way she was mentally ready to have the baby. The Doctor smiled at her then kissed her forehead. It was then he noticed the smell of burnt pancake. His eyes widened as he rushed towards the stove and moved the pan away from the heat. The pancake smoked and resembled charcoal. Turning off the stove, he let out his own sigh of relief then returned to River’s side. He once neat hair was now tossed over her shoulders as she groaned again.

“You can have the rest of my pancake, if you want.” The Doctor offered.

“I’m fine. I think I just need to rest. We could watch a film?”

He nodded and held out his hand for her to take. She grabbed it and used all her strength to stand up from the chair. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist for support as they made their way towards the door and down the TARDIS corridor. The syrup-covered pancake sat cold on the kitchen table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, like I said I think I'm going to upload a few chapters tonight to make up for not doing so for a while. It's getting so close to the end guys.


	39. Blonde Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter for tonight. Very short, but there should be another one. Challenge: Lets see who can guess the gender and name of the baby.

*29 Weeks*

The TARDIS was silent. The Doctor was out again. River waddled down the corridor, unable to sleep without him by her side. She ran her hand over the dark wall as she made her way towards the nursery. The door creaked open as she slipped inside. The room was dark when she entered; there was only the slither of light then crept into the room and illuminated the empty rocking chair.

River moved towards the cot and ran a hand across its frame. In only a matter of weeks there would be a small child asleep in front of her. It was so close that it was almost scary. She imagined what they might look like. She saw a curl of blonde hair on their head and a yellow blanket draped across their sleep form. A teddy bear sat in the corner of the cot as the child stretched in their sleep; their tiny mouthing opening to yawn.

River smiled at the images she saw. When she really tried, she could even imagine them in the distant future.

She saw a small blonde child toddling around the console, reaching for shiny buttons and leavers; just like their father. The same child bouncing off to their first day of school. Perfect uniform, perfect child. Another image. Their child attempting to ride a bike before falling and crying for their parents.

River moved away from the cot to relax in the rocking chair, a hand on her stomach. She used her feet to rock herself back and forth. She continued to think about her future child. Her eyes relaxed as the motion of the chair lulled her to sleep. Dreams of a blonde haired child filled her mind.

The Doctor crept quietly into the room no less than an hour later. He stopped and smiled at the sight in front of him. His wife slumped in the chair; her head on her shoulder and a hand draped lazily across her belly. He moved closer to her and placed a hand on her other shoulder to gently shake her awake. If she slept here she’d wake up with a sore back and neck.

“River?”

Her eyes opened slowly at the sound of his voice and focused on the figure in front of her.

“Bed.” The Doctor whispered softly.

She nodded half-asleep and smiled at him. He helped her out of the chair and held her hand as they walked out the door and towards their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, again.


	40. I don't like that name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the last chapter for the night, the third in total. Again, lets see who can guess the gender and name of the baby. A hint: The name hasn't been mentioned so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

*30 Weeks*

The Doctor moved around the console and pulled the monitor closer to him. Images of distant planets flashed across the screen. He was trying to decide where to take his wife. River relaxed, with a copy of The Great Gatsby resting on her stomach, in the pilot seat, her legs hung from one edge.

The Doctor sighed as none of the planets or star systems seemed to interest him. Maybe he was getting used to being normal. Not good. He shook off the thought and continued to flick through the pictures.

River noticed his discomfort and placed the book down next to her on the seat. She looked lost in thought.

“I’m still thinking about names, Sweetie.”

The Doctor glanced over at his wife and waited for her to continue. It had been a while since they’d last discussed the topic. It always seemed to end in an argument that nobody won.

“For a girl, how about Daisy?”

The Time Lord raised an eyebrow then looked at the book she’d been reading.

“Why do the names always have to be so normal?” He questioned and moved away from the monitor.

River shrugged at him.

“I like normal names. What would you suggest?”

The Doctor thought for a second then replied.

“Something like…Star.”

River stared at her husband before letting out a deep sigh.

“I am not calling my child Star. That isn’t remotely normal or Earth-like.”

The Doctor huffed and returned to his place in front of the monitor. There weren’t many normal names that he actually liked.

“If it’s a boy, Colin?” River continued.

Once again, the Doctor shook his head.

“I don’t like that name.”

River leant back in the chair and racked her brains for a suitable name. It had to be relatively normal and Earth-ish. They also had to have one for each gender. It couldn’t be the name of someone her husband had travelled with before. This was so hard.

“How about Brandon?” The Doctor suggested.

He wasn’t overly fond of the name, but at this point he was willing to give any suggestion. It felt like they would never find a name that they both liked. They’d probably end up calling the baby “it” at this rate. He looked over at River who looked offended by the name.

“I don’t like that.” She shook her head vigorously.

The Doctor sighed again and moved to sit next to her on the pilot seat. He moved the book away then sat down. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leant into him.

“I’m sure we’ll find a name eventually. We still have two weeks.”

“Two weeks isn’t that long.” River huffed.

“I know, but it’s enough.”

Even the Doctor didn’t believe himself. River moved away from his embrace and slid off of the seat.

“I’m going for a bath.”

The Doctor nodded and leant back. What could they possibly call their baby? River wanted something normal. Tom? Not a fan of that name. Chris. Again, no. Abbey? Maybe not. Jen? No. It was hopeless. They couldn’t agree on a single name for either gender. It was going to take them a hundred year to agree on just a girl’s name.

“Uh, sweetie?” Rivers voice came from the other side of the console room.

“Yeah?” He answered only half paying attention.

“We might need those names quicker than we think.” River voice sounded shaky.

The Doctor looked over at his wife who stood one hand on the hand rail and the other on her stomach. A puddle of liquid pooled at her feet. His eyes went wide.


	41. 15 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the next chapter. This is in two parts, the next should be up next week so you still have a while to guess the gender and name.

*30 Weeks*

 

The next fifteen minutes were a blur. The Doctor span around the console, frantically pressing buttons to pilot the ship. His shoes slid across the floor as he hurtled to the other side.

River braced herself with one hand on the rail. The other hand rubbed gentle circles on her protruding stomach. She took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. Two weeks early. That’s fine. Isn’t it?

Before she knew it, River was being rushed out of the doors and through the hospital lobby. Her husband’s voice boomed and cat-like nurses gathered around the pair. Nurse Campbell included. Another contraction caused her to grip onto The Doctor’s jacket for support. River was led towards a wheelchair and made to sit though she didn’t mind. She was wheeled into a hospital room followed by her husband and the nurses. One of them spun around and asked him to wait outside for a couple of minutes. The Doctor looked concerned, but stepped back out of the room. Another of the nurses offered their hand to help her out of the chair and stand up, which she gladly accepted.

The Doctor was invited back into the room where River led on the bed, now dressed in a hospital gown. Within seconds the second nurse was fussing her; plumping pillows and patting her arm. River’s slightly annoyed expression was enough to tell her to stop. The Doctor stood at the edge of the bed and tried to listen intently to Nurse Campbell.

“When did you feel the first contraction?” She asked. His thoughts jumped around his head and distracted him.

“About fifteen minutes ago.” The Doctor answered slowly for his wife who gasped in pain.

The nurse nodded.

“Okay, it’s likely you’ve been having contractions for a couple of hours as you’re already 4 centimetres dilated.”

River looked confused. She didn’t remember having any contractions. Or maybe she did. Her brain worked overtime as she struggled to breathe properly.

The Doctor noticed his wife’s wide eyes and shallow breaths. He moved closer to the bed and took her hand in his. Her eyes darted around the room looking for a possible exit though she couldn’t really leave now. The Doctor placed his other hand on her back.

“It’s okay. You’re fine.” He couldn’t think of anything to say to her.

“What about the baby?” She choked out.

“The baby’s fine at the moment.” The third nurse smiled at her.

This only seemed to help slightly. The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed in order to get even closer. River whimpered in pain once again. The second nurse came round to wipe her brow and offer a second reassuring hand which River swiftly grabbed.

“You’re not ready to give birth yet so we’ll just keep you here and monitor everything that is going on.” The first nurse announced.

River looked terrified and still struggled to regain her normal breathing pattern.

“This isn’t it? I’m not in labour?”

She couldn’t bear the thought of having to go home again after this. If she wasn’t in labour, why was it so painful? At least if she wasn’t the baby had a better chance of being born on time.

“You are in labour, but you’re only 4 centimetres dilated. We need to wait until you’re around 10 centimetres. That could be a few hours though.”

If it were possible, River’s eyes widened even more. The thought of this going on for any longer and getting more painful was nauseating. It was painful enough already. The Doctor kissed her temple as she shifted further into the bed.

“We’ll check on you regularly. Everything’s going to be fine.” Nurse Campbell smiled then left the room followed by the others.

River gripped the side of the bed in pain. It was a good 30 seconds before the pain subsided. The Doctor took over wiping her brow. She already looked exhausted as she turned onto her side.

“Why is this taking so long?” River groaned.

The Doctor chuckled.

“You’ve only been at this 20 minutes. The first baby usually takes a while anyway.”

“How long is a while?”

“The whole thing? Usually around 15 hours.”

River buried her face in the pillow and almost screamed. She was sure that she couldn’t take 15 hours of this.

“It gives us plenty of time to talk.” The Doctor laughed.

River looked up from the pillow before hitting his arm which he proceeded to rub. He swung his legs onto the bed and offered her his arm. She shifted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. It looked like they were going to be there for a while. For River it was torture, but The Doctor was used to long hospital waits now. It seemed as if the labour was going painfully slow. River gasped again. The pair settled into the bed ready for the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual: tips, comments and suggestions! As well as the gender and name.


	42. Brown Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a couple of days late, but isn't it always. Anyway, this is it.

*30 Weeks*

River desperately gripped the side of the hospital bed as her knuckles turned white.

“Go and get the nurse.” She groaned through gritted teeth.

The Doctor leaped off of the bed only to flail around on the spot, as usual, before rushing out of the room. River was woken from a peaceful sleep around ten minutes ago by a violent searing pain in her back and pelvis.

A frantic Doctor returned only seconds later with a couple of nurses in tow. He moved next his wife to tie her hair out of the way. Her nails dug into the bed sheets as yet another contraction ripped through her. The nurses fussed around the room collecting various items and attempting to calm their agitated patient.

“I need to check your dilation.” Nurse Campbell smiled.

A couple of uncomfortable seconds late, Nurse Campbell spoke.

“You’re around 8 centimetres. Not long to go now.”

River whimpered. There was nothing she wanted more than for this all to be over. The Doctor noticed her visible annoyance and reached for her hand. It wasn’t long before her nails were digging into his palm instead of the sheets. There was now a noticeably bigger pressure building with each contraction. They seemed to come less often, but only increased in intensity.

“On the next contraction, I’m going to ask you to push.” Nurse Campbell spoke up.

Despite the pain, the Doctor held his wife’s hand tighter and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple. River smiled weakly then sat up further and braced her legs at either side of the bed. She felt the pressure build and the urge to push. She faintly heard her husband telling her to breathe and the nurses giving her advice although she decided to listen to her body instead. A damp cloth was dabbed across her sweaty forehead, but she couldn’t be sure by whom.

When the pressure became too much to bear, River gathered strength and pushed. Her wails of pain filled the room as she pushed through the contraction. The Doctor tried his best to breathe and stay quiet as she crushed his hand. Moments later, River collapsed against the pillows with a red face and heavy breathing. She’d been through a lot in her life, but nothing compared to the pain of this. She was told that it would be painful, but that was a slight understatement. It had only been one push and she already felt as if she couldn’t go on. The pressure built up again causing her to moan loudly.

“Breathe, River.” The Doctor mentioned once more.

“I am breathing!” River snapped.

The Doctor looked shocked. Now she felt guilty as he was only trying to help. He backed away, but still kept a hold on her hand. It seemed he wasn’t going to speak again. The pressure continued to build forcing her to push again. She tried her best not to squeeze his hand this time and only the side of the bed. Her groans got louder as the pain coursed through her. The Doctor stood stroking the back of her hand with his thumb whilst staring at the floor.

River slumped against the pillows once more as the pain dissipated. The room was almost quiet. Even the nurses sensed the elephant in the room. They tried to busy themselves looking at charts and checking monitors instead of looking at the couple. River couldn’t bear the guilt. Before she could apologise, the pressure started to build yet again. It seemed to be worse each time. She couldn’t do it without him by her side.

“Sweetie!” She let out a strangled cry.

No sooner than she cried out was he by her side again, all awkwardness lost. This time he didn’t remind her to breathe as often although she wouldn’t have minded now. The nurses kept talking her through the contractions as a way of reassurance. This particular contraction didn’t seem as long as the rest had.

“One more push, River!” Nurse Campbell shouted out.

One more. One more. River repeated the words over and over in her head for motivation. The Doctor clutched her hand tighter to let her know he was right beside her. In only a couple of moments their child would be brought into the world albeit too early. River took a deep breath as the last contraction came through her. This one felt the longest and the most painful. In the background she heard the nurses and her husband shouting words on encouragement to her. Her legs burnt as she used all her strength to bring her child into the world.

Everything stopped. The pain. The groans. The shouting. The room was quiet before a child’s wail broke through the silence. Their child. The Doctor tenderly kissed his wife’s lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s a little boy.” Nurse Campbell called to the pair.

The Doctor laughed with excitement.

“A little boy, River. We have a son.”

River gave a small laugh through the tears that lined her cheeks. The Doctor pulled her closer to him.

“He looks perfectly healthy.” Nurse Campbell called out again.

It wasn’t long before a nurse motioned for the Time Lord to come to the end of the bed.

“Would you like to cut the cord?” She held out a pair of scissors.

The Doctor stood for a moment then nodded. He gazed down at his perfect son. He had perfect tiny green eyes and a perfect small tuft of dark hair on his head. He took the scissors and gently cut next to the clamp. One of the nurses picked him up and wrapped him in a giraffe blanket, chosen earlier by his father. She then proceeded to place the baby in River’s waiting arms.

The Doctor moved back to the edge of the bed then sat down and stared down at his wailing son. River bounced him gently eventually calming him down. She stared at him.

“He looks like you.” She whispered through her tears.

The Doctor laughed gently before pulling his wife and son into a hug. He let a few tears slide down his cheeks as he watched their baby slowly fall asleep.

“You did it. I said you would.” He whispered in his wife’s ear.

River giggled before leaning her head against her husband’s shoulder and joining her son in sleep. The nurses went about checking things on monitors and signing sheets. The perfect new family rested in the hospital bed. The Doctor watched his son’s chest rise and fall as he dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one last chapter after this. Surprisingly no one said male for the baby's gender. Now you know it's a boy, try and guess the name. Clue 1: It doesn't begin with a vowel. Clue 2: 5 Letters long.


	43. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is slightly later than expected, but here it is. We're at the end now.

Amy passed her grandson over to Rory after holding him for almost half an hour. She was reluctant to let him go. Rory gladly accepted the bundle. The Doctor led in the hospital bed as River relaxed against his chest. The pair watched the new grandparents gaze in awe at their new grandson. Nurses fluttered in and out of the room at various points to check monitors and sign clipboards.

It wasn’t long before the baby’s cries filled the room. Rory rocked the bundle back and forth, before handing him back to his mother. He was already tired from being passed around all morning. River shuffled to get comfortable whilst her son relaxed in her arms. Only seconds later his green eyes closed as he drifted to sleep once more. The Doctor looked down at his wife and son then smiled.

Amy came and sat next to the couple on the bed, not wanting to be away from her new family member. Rory followed and stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

“Have you decided on a name yet?” Amy spoke up.

The Doctor and River looked at one another.

“Not really. It’s hard to find something we both like.” The Doctor answered.

The room fell silent as each of them fell into thought. Both River and The Doctor had names they liked, but not ones that the other agreed with.

“I’d like him to have a normal Earth name.” River broke the short silence.

The Doctor remained quiet as he stared at the opposite wall.

“It’d be nice if we had a name that meant something.” River continued.

“Well whatever you choose, I’m sure it’ll be perfect.” Rory smiled at his daughter.

River smiled back then turned her attention to her son who seemed to have woken once again. Amy decided it was her turn to comfort the restless child. The Doctor looked distracted by the cooing noises she made.

“Aren’t you a cute little boy?” Amy said in a mock child’s voice.

River laughed lightly as her son gazed up at Amy’s orange hair. He seemed content to stare at the bright colour for a while.

“You’re going to have so much fun when you get older. Planets and aliens and running. You’re such a lucky little boy.” Amy continued.

The Doctor looked at his son and then at Amy. His brow furrowed as he thought. An idea popped into his head.

“I have a suggestion, but I don’t know if you’ll like it River.” The Doctor eventually spoke up.

River looked at her husband and waited for him to continue.

“Felix.”

“Felix?” River tested out the word.

“I like it.” Amy mentioned.

“And me.” Rory followed.

“Felix.” River spoke again as if she was trying to get used to the name.

“I actually like it.” She said after a few repeats of the name.

The Doctor looked surprised them hugged his wife. They finally had a name that they were both happy with. It was normal and didn’t remind them of anyone.

“Felix it is.” Rory grinned at his grandson.

“Hello little Felix.” Amy cooed.

The adults continued to coo over the baby.

Amy and Rory stayed for the rest of the day and only left after the sun had set. The Doctor waved them off from outside the hospital room then re-entered to sit back next to his wife and son. River’s eyes fluttered as she struggled to stay awake. Felix had been asleep in her arms for a while already. The motion of The Doctor sitting on the bed brought River back to reality. She smiled sleepily up at her husband.

“I still can’t believe we have a son.” She mumbled.

“I still can’t believe we actually found a name that we both like.” The Doctor replied.

River laughed.

“It’s a beautiful name. What made you think of it on the spot like that?”

The Doctor shrugged.

“Something Amy said. You wanted the name to have a meaning behind it.”

River stared and waited for him to continue again.

“Felix means lucky.”

River smiled and moved closer to her husband who wrapped an arm around her.

“We are very lucky.” She said before relaxing into his side.

The couple looked down on their sleeping son. It wasn’t long before River herself drifted off to sleep. The Doctor pulled her closer. He thought about the past 9 months and everything that had happened. Despite the arguments and the stress he wouldn’t give it up for the world. Looking at his wife and son, he decided that he was the lucky one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story, commented on it and given Kudos. It means a lot.


End file.
